Look Over Here
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Camp Rock never happened. Shane is just a jerk rock star. With a new tour coming up and Connect 3 getting sick of Shane; Nate brings back someone from their past. Plus throw in two new opening acts. DRAMA! COMPLETE. READ LAST AUTHORS NOTE
1. Trailer

**NEW STORY! Trailer! **

**Any one can review so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Ages: **

**Shane: 18; Nate: 17; Jason 19; Mitchie: 17; Alexa: 17; Mandy 17 soon to be 18 **

**Summery: Camp Rock never happened. Shane is just a jerk rock star. With a new tour coming up and Connect 3 getting sick of Shane; Nate brings back someone from their past. Plus throw in two new opening acts. DRAMA!**

**So this is the trailer. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except the characters Alexa and Mandy. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Connect 3…**_

(shows them)

_**The biggest thing in Hollywood…**_

(shows fans)

_**Alexa James and Amanda Evans…**_

(shows a blonde aka Amanda (Mandy))

(Shows a brunette aka Alexa (Lexxie or Lexa))

_**The next big thing…**_

Alexa: "You don't know my name you don't know anything about me…" **(I DON'T OWN THAT SONG! It's Outside looking in by Jordan Pruitt) **

Mandy: "State the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me…" **(I DON'T OWN THAT SONG! It's Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift )**

_**Their best friends and Connect 3's opening act…**_

Mandy and Lexxie: "Hey!"

_**Then there's Mitchie Torres…**_

(shows Mitchie)

_**Shane Gr**_**ay's **_**hometown best friend…**_

(Shows a younger Smitchie playing)

_**Nate, brings her back into their lives…**_

Shane: Mitchie?

Mitchie: Hey Shane,

_**They haven't spoken in 3 years…**_

Shane: How could you do this to me?

Nate: We did for you.

Shane: Whatever,

_**Will Shane let love in?**_

Shane: Mitchie, wait,

Mitchie: (keeps walking)

_**What's going on with Nate and Alexa?**_

Alexa: "So tell me when it's not alright when it's not not ok will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alrightwill you say ok? Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok say ok." **(I DON'T OWN THAT SONG! It's Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens)**

Nate: That's really good. Who's it about?

_**And what about good old Jason?**_

Jason: (opens the fridge and hits himself in the head with the door and groans) Shit.

Mandy: Wow and I thought I was bad, (giggles)

Jason: (glares at her) If you weren't so darn cute, I would…

Mandy: You think I'm cute?

_**A story of…**_

(Shows Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Alexa, Jason, and Mandy)

_**Love…**_

"Please I can't live without you."

_**Hate…**_

"I hate you and who you've become,"

_**And finding yourself…**_

"I like how I feel when I'm around you."

"You are truly amazing you know that right?"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Starring:**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

**And two people I know as Alexa and Mandy**

**In…**

_**Look Over Here!**_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Please read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Here I am

**Hello! I decided to give you guys an update before school. Thanks for the reviews! Please give a lot of reviews. So here's the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! THE SONG IS "HERE I AM" FROM CAMP ROCK SUNG BY JASMINE RICHARDS. **

**CHAPTER 1: Here I am. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**They tell you a good girl is quiet That you should never ask why Cause it only makes it harder to fit in You should be happy, excited Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them…"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Mitchie's POV)

Wow, my life is great! Well it was until about two minutes ago and right now. Right now I'm sitting at my kitchen table staring wide eyed at Nate Gray. Let me take you back to how this started….

(Flashback to 2 minutes prior still Mitchie's POV)

I wiped my eyes as the credits of "A Walk To Remember" (don't own) rolled. I am home alone practically all summer. My mom and dad; well he's really my step-dad but I love him more than my real one, are on a three month vacation. Suddenly the doorbell rang at the exact same time thunder cracked. Creepy.

"Who the hell?" I mumbled standing up. I walked over to the door and slowly opened the door and gasped. Standing there on my porch umbrella in hand was, Nate Gray.

"Nate?" I asked my old best friend confused and shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He answered simply. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and let him inside. After he took off his jacket I led him into the kitchen and handed him some sugar-free hot chocolate. We sat down across from each other an awkward silence falling upon us immediately.

(present)

Which brings us back to the present.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Nate stopped playing with his spoon and looked up at me.

"Shane…" he mumbled.

"What about Shane?" I muttered.

"He's a jerk! Nothing is ever good enough for him anymore, including his family." He said annoyed.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked confused.

"We need you to do us at least one thing."

"What?"

"Go on tour with us. We want to remind about home and who we really are. I already talked to your parents and they agreed. Jason knows; Shane doesn't" He said all in one breath.

I sighed; "I don't know, Nate." I began. "I mean three teenage rock stars and me on one bus?"

"Mitchie, you know we're not like that!" Nate sounded offended. I can't really blame him though. "And besides there will be two girl opening acts, Alexa and Amanda."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**It's so hard just waiting In a line that never moves It's time you started making  
Your own rules You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath  
So here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore So here I am Here I am Here I am Here I am…"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Nate's POV)

"Ok," She sighed. "Fine."

I smiled. "Great. Now go pack, it's a 3 month tour and we leave for L.A. tomorrow at 7 A.M." I paused. "Hey, can I stay the night here?"

Mitchie nodded and we both walked upstairs.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**You only get one life to work it So who cares if it's not perfect I say it's close enough to perfect for me Why should you hide from the thunder And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be If how your living isn't working There's one thing that will help You gotta finally just stop searching To find yourself You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath So here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there is no way you'll be ignored Not anymore So here I am Here I am Here am…"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Alexa's POV)

I am so excited for tomorrow! Tomorrow is when we kick of Connect 3: Play My Music tour. I grabbed my laptop and went on my official youtube and looked through the fan letters. Then I logged off and got on my youtube that was only for me and my friends; and saw my bestie Mandy was on so I emailed her.

LexxieLuvs: Hey girlie! Ready 4 2morrow?

DandyMandy: Totally! U?

LexxieLuvs: Duh. Lolz!

DandyMandy: I can't w8 2 meet C3

LexxieLuvs: Me 2! But I'm kinda nervous bout meetin' Shane!

DandyMandy: me 2! R u packed?

LexxieLuvs: Yeah. U?

DandyMandy: Yuppers! G2G Cya 2morrow!

LexxieLuvs: Yup! Toodles.

After that I logged of and slipped under my covers and went to sleep. Now while I dream about Connect 3 you can read this important Authors Note….

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_**The world better make some room Yea move over, over Cause your coming through Cause your coming through You gotta scream until there's nothing left With your last breath Here I am Here I am Make em listen Cause there is no way you'll be ignored Not anymore  
So here I am Here I am Here I am Here I am Here I am"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Now here's the authors note!**

**I hope you guys like it. I would like to see some great reviews so please help with that. If you are reading this and you don't have an account you can still review so please go ahead and do that. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I am working on another Chapter of Love is on it's way.**

**Thanks Ash!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hollywood

**Wow two updates in one day? Awesome! Please tell your friends about this story! I would love some more awesome reviews! OMG! JONAS premieres Saturday! How excited are you?**

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**I have posted some AWESOME one shots please go check them out. Thanks! Sorry for delaying here it is…**

**CHAPTER 2: HOLLYWOOD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Song Hollywood by Jonas Brothers!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_**As time was ticking we were winning And it all was going as planned Politicians stand **_

_**between the lines Of making headlines, street signs Saying, you're going the wrong way, fading faster now You can try to break us and make us fall apart But the fire's in our **_

_**hearts Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone And don't forget to hold back your thoughts And live like robots 'cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone, we're gone, so gone…"**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Nate's POV)

I woke up early the next morning and got dressed before going downstairs. Once downstairs I saw Mitchie lying on the couch asleep; she was already dressed and her suitcases were by the door. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to see I had a text from Jason;

Is She Coming?

I quickly hit respond and sent

Yeah, be leaving soon

After I sent the message to Jason I made my way over to the couch and gently shook Mitchie. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey," She mumbled stretching.

"Hey," I said back "Ready?"

She nodded and stood up. As she went through the house to make sure everything was locked, I went over to her six bags and began carrying them out to the car.

As I loaded the last one she came over to me purse in hand.

"Let's go," She said. I nodded and shut the trunk door, before moving to the passenger seat opening her door for her and helping her up.

Once Mitchie was in I moved over to the drivers side and got in.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her one more time to make sure. She nodded and I started the car and pulled out of her driveway. Starting the six hour drive from her house to our place in L.A.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_**Fallen soldiers, all around us But we're still standing strong Embarrassing and**_

_**Contradicting 'Cause now we're making headlines, prime time Saying, what a story, **_

_**Billboards, packed tours, don't forget You can try to break us and make us fall apart  
But the fire's in our hearts Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone And don't forget to **_

_**hold back your thoughts And live like robots 'cause we all know what goes on Reminisce on **_

_**memories 'cause we're gone, we're gone, so gone…"**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Shane's POV)

I groaned as I plopped down on the couch.

"What's with you?" Jason asked from his place on the other couch.

"I don't want to go on this dumb ass tour!" I said harshly glaring at him.

"Well Nate should be here in about five hours with a guest," Jason explained happily.

I gave him a harsh look "Who?"

"That's for us to know and you to wonder!" He said in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, freak." I muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"**And game over, you're done, ooh Out of left field, we won And pack our bags, yeah, we'll **

**Run Hollywood, here we come You can try to break us and make us fall apart But the fire's **

**in our hearts Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone And don't forget to hold back your **

**thoughts And live like robots 'cause we all know what goes on Reminisce on memories **

**'cause we're gone, we're gone…"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Nate's POV)

As I drove down the interstate I thought of a way to start a conversation with her but I never was good at starting the conversation.

"So," Mitchie said finally breaking the awkward silence. "How have you been?"

"Good," I began; "You?"

"Fine," she answered "I guess,"

"You guess?" I questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Nothing, Nate." She snapped. "Let's just say life hasn't been all rainbows since you left."

I nodded and silence fell.

"He came back," She mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"No way!" I gasped looking at her. She just nodded. "When?"

"About a year after you left."

"Did anything happen?" She nodded. "What?" I asked.

"He hung around for a while, acted like a good dad. Mom and Dad trusted him and went away one weekend and left me with him..." She trailed off.

I remember him. Him is Eathen Munroe aka Mitchie's real dad. When she was 10 her parents got a divorce her dad was an alcoholic. He would beat Mitchie when she would stay on weekends. He threatened to kill her if she told anyone. A year later when she was 11 she told Shane. Shane told mom; who told Connie and Steve Torres (Step-dad), who told the cops, who arrested Eathen.

"What happened?" I asked my best friend gently.

"Same thing that happened 7 years ago; except this time I went straight to the cops after the first night." She said sadly.

"Did he try anything else?" I asked carefully; scared of the answer.

She shook her head. "No he only hit me." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok though?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That's he'll come back and hurt me." She said softly.

As soon as she said that I pulled over and turned to look at her.

"Mitchie," I began. "I am going to promise you something."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_**You can try to break us and make us fall apart But the fire's in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories 'cause we're gone"**_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So there it is Chapter 2. What is Nate's promise? Watch for chapter 3! **

**Thanks!**

**Ashlyn.**


	4. REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Quick A/N!  
Really important.**

**I feel so bad that I haven't been updating but the next two weeks aren't looking good! I have projects all this week and finals all next. Summer for me officially begins a week from Friday I hope to get a chapter of look over here up this weekend but no promises. Just keep checking back and don't lose interest please. The stories have a lot of great things coming. In the mean time please check out some of my oneshots. They are really good. Thanks! U all rock!**

**Ashlyn.**


	5. Chapter 3: Because of You

**Hey everyone! I feel so bad that it has taken me forever to update Love is on it's way! I'll work on it the first week of summer. But here is another chapter of Look Over here. **

**I want lots of reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! The song is Because of You by KELLY CLARKSON!**

**IMPORTANT: I realized I messed up the ages. **

**Jason: Will be 19 in November**

**Shane and Nate will be 18 in August. (TWINS)**

**Mitchie will be 18 in August**

**Lexxie is 18**

**And Mandy will be 18 in July.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far…"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Last time:_

"_Mitchie," Nate began. "I am going to promise you something."_

(Mitchie's POV)

"Ok?" I was seriously confused.

"As long as you're with us no one and I mean no one will hurt you." Nate said seriously. "It won't happen. Just know that one of us will always be there to stop them."

I smiled and nodded. He reached over and hugged me tightly; before turning back to the rode and continuing.

"Can I tell Shane or Jason?" He asked after a few moments of driving in silence.

I thought about it carefully before answering. "Jason but not Shane;" Nate looked over at me. "Let me tell Shane when both he and I are ready."

Nate nodded and the rest of the ride was used to catch up.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid…"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Mandy's POV)

We all agreed to meet at the Gray house. I rang the doorbell and Lexxie and I patiently waited for someone to answer. A moment later the door flew open to reveal Jason Gray; he looked nervous.

"If you're crazy fans then Shane is not home and cannot talk to you!" He said quickly not looking at us. Lexxie and I exchanged glances. You know the glance I'm talking about; the one that says 'Do-we-really-have-to-spend-3-months-with-this-weirdo?'

"Um, we're not fans." Lexxie explained.

"Then who are you?" Jason asked looking us up and down. "You look familiar," he decided finally.

"We're your opening acts." Lexxie said in a duh tone.

His eyes widened. "Oh, sorry," He began. "I'm Jason."

Lexxie and I both smiled and said "We know."

"Cool, which is which?" He said looking at us with a confused look.

"I'm Alexa James," Lexxie said shaking his hand. "You can call me Lexxie or Lexa." He nodded and looked at me.

"and I'm Amanda Evans. You can call me Mandy." I explained. Again he nodded and shook my hand.

"You guys can come in." He said.

We nodded and he led us inside and into a nice living room.

"Shane?" He yelled.

"What?" An annoyed voice said from the couch.

"This is Mandy and Lexxie."

"Hey whatever," a handed popped up from behind the couch and gave a little wave in the complete opposite direction of us.

"Wow he really is arrogant." Lexxie said in a hushed voice. Jason and I just stared at her confused. "Big headed full of himself."

"OH!" Jason and I said together finally getting it.

"Oh my god, I am so getting you guys dictionary's for your birthdays." She exclaimed.

"Yeah a huh sure," We mumbled not really listening.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Jason asked.

We nodded. "Sure, thanks."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake A smile,**_

_**a laugh every day of my life My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with…"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Lexxie's POV)

Jason began leading the way when we heard a thump. Startled we both spun around.

"Oh Mandy," I sighed upon seeing my best friend lying face down on the floor.

"I'm alright!" She exclaimed jumping up and began dusting herself off.

"What happened?" Jason asked

Mandy looked up from dusting herself off and said, "I took a step."

Jason laughed lightly as I rolled my eyes. Mandy is a huge klutz.

After she finished we walked into the kitchen. Jason moved over to the refrigerator and grabbed three cans of Diet Dr. Pepper **(DON"T OWN) **

"Thanks," Mandy and I both said as he handed us a can.

"No problem," He said. We all set at the island. "So tell me about yourselves." He said taking a sip.

"We'll we've been best friends since 8th grade," I began."We're from Nebraska, yeah we know kind of lame. About two years ago we went to an audition for a TV show. For the audition we had to do a cold read (A/N: For those of you who don't know a cold read is when you go in and they hand you a script and tell you where to read, you have to do it with the right emotion, there is no way to prepare for it.) we also had to sing a song. We sang songs that we had written and instead of getting signed onto the show we both got record deals."

He nodded "Cool,"

Suddenly bird noises echoed through the house. Jason blushed.

"Weirdo," Shane yelled from the living room. "You're phone is being annoying!"

"Well then answer it!" Jason, who was still blushing, yelled.

"No, it's not my problem!" Shane yelled back.

Jason groaned and ran out into the living room.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_**Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid…"**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

(Jason's POV)

"Hello?" I snapped into my phone. I didn't even look at the ID.

"Whoa dude," Nate's voice rang out.

"Sorry," I apologized to my little brother. "I'm annoyed by Shane being well Shane."

"Oh, I'd yell too." Nate said. "Any way we're about 20 minutes away from L.A. and about another 20 minutes from being home. Can you start loading the bus?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Are Alexa and Amanda there yet?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, they got here about an hour ago." I explained.

"Ok, well we'll be home soon. See ya." Nate said and we hung up.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep I was**_

_**so young You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night For the same **_

_**damn thing Because of you I never stray too far from **_

_**the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe **_

_**side so I don't get hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to **_

_**forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because**_

_**of you I am afraid Because of you Because of you"**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**_


	6. Chapter 4: Whatever life

_**Once again so sorry it has taken forever to update. I hope you guys like the next chapter**_

_**Chapter 4 A whatever Life**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SONG IS A WHATEVER LIFE BY HAYLIE DUFF. **_

* * *

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Did I hear you say Whatever Turn and walk away forever Was it my mistake**_

_**or did we just get too close? Well till we meet again I think you better learn **_

_**to Live for the sake of living Love till your heart is breaking Give your**_

_**all and don't hold back, tell the truth and don't forget to **_

_**Laugh till your body's aching Cry till your hands are shaking Wherever you go,**_

_**whatever you do don't live a whatever life."**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

"Dude," Jason's voice said.

Annoyed that he interrupted my nap I glared up at him "What?"

"Get up," he stated simply.

"Why?"

"Nate is almost home and we have to load the bus," He explained.

"You do it." I groaned out.

"No," He continued to press. "You are going to help me"

I stood up and glared harder at him "No I am NOT!" I yelled.

"Damn it Shane!" He yelled. Immidiatly my eyes widened; Jason never yells and he never cusses. "You are gonna get your ass off this couch and stop thinking about yourself and think of others for once in your life!"

"I'm the only thing that matters." I spat at him. "Without me Connect 3 would be nothing. Nate's to shittin' serious and you're too much of a dumb ass. You should be thankful to have me here."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Betcha think its cool to never Care about the things that matter Was it just a**_

_**dream or did we feel something real? You'll be all alone until you**_

_**finally start to Live for the sake of living Love till your heart**_

_**is breaking Give your all and don't hold back, tell the truth and**_

_**don't forget to Laugh till your body's aching Cry till your **_

_**hands are shaking Wherever you go, whatever you do**_

_**don't live a whatever life…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Jason's POV)

I can't believe my little brother just said that. I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off.

"Jason," A quiet voice said. Shane and I both looked up to see Lexxie and Mandy; Mandy was the one speaking. "Don't he's not worth it."

Lexxie nodded "Yeah we can help."

I nodded slowly mumbling thanks. I glanced back at Shane and shook my head after that I led the girls upstairs to get our bags.

"You know," Mandy began quietly. "You're brother can be a jerk."

I nodded not saying a word.

"And what he said about you is not true." Lexxie said.

"It's not that I'm dumb it's just I don't really have common sense, ya know?" I mumbled quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see it was Mandy.

"Don't feel bad," She began. "I'm the same way. Give me and algebra equation and I can solve it faster the you can say what the feathers, well if you say it slowly, but if you ask me to walk downstairs I'll end up hurting myself."

I glanced up and Lexxie who smiled and nodded saying "It's true." I laughed a little.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I'm all done, waiting. I'm movin' on. I'm ready to be strong,  
And.... Live for the sake of living Love till your heart is breaking Give your all **_

_**and don't hold back, tell the truth and don't forget to Laugh till your**_

_**body's aching Cry till your hands are shaking Wherever you go, whatever you **_

_**do don't live a whatever life. Live for the sake of living Love till your heart is**_

_**breaking Laugh till your body's aching Cry till your hands are shaking…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

Nate pulled into the drive way of a huge house. As Nate turned off the car I stared at the house in awe.

Nate, being the gentleman he is, got out and helped me out of the car.

"MITCHIE!!" I heard someone yell. I turned around in enough time to get swept off my feet by Jason hugging me.

"Hey Jas," I giggled hugging him tightly.

"Ready for this?" He asked me letting go.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled.

I looked around the front yard and noticed Nate talking to a huge intimidating man. He looked up and motioned for me to come over, I did.

"Mitchie, this is our body guard; Bob." Nate began. "Bob this is Mitchie."

I smiled and shook the mans hand.

"I'm gonna go tell Jas about your dad." Nate said. I nodded. "Do you…" I cut him off by shaking my head. He looked at Bob before nodding and walking over to Jason.

"The other two girls are on the bus already;" Bob said. " You can go up if you want." I nodded and he helped me step on the bus.

I walked through the huge lounge on the bus and heard giggling in the back room. I walked toward the door opening it. I saw two really pretty girls sitting on the single bed talking. The room consisted of a closet, drawers, a little desk, a bunk bed, a single bed, and a small vanity.

"You must be Mitchie!" One girl said smiling. I recognized her as Mandy Evans. I smiled and nodded. "Cool," she said. "I'm Mandy and this is my bff Lexxie."

"Hey," I smiled.

"OMG! This is going to be so much fun." Lexxie squealed motioning for me to come in. I did and sat on the bed nodding.

We spent the next hour or so talking and getting to know each other. Turns out we have a lot in common, I think this might be the start of a strong friendship. The boys, minus Shane, continued to bring our bags in and every time we moved to help them they demanded we sit.

"So, do you like any of the Connect 3 boys?" Lexxie asked me.

I was about to answer when the door swung open. We all looked up expecting to see Nate or Jason but what I saw shocked me.

The person standing there looked at me closely; I gulped, scared for the first time in awhile.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Live for the sake of living Love till your heart is breaking  
Laugh till your body's aching Cry till your hands are shaking  
Whatever you do don't live a whatever life"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

* * *

_**Hey guys, Ok so cliffy I know**_

_**But good news!!**_

_**IT'S SUMMER!! SO MORE UPDATES… I HOPE LOL. **_

_**PEACE LOVE AND JONAS.**_


	7. Chapter 5: Gotta Find You

**Here it is another update…I want lots of reviews!!! Any who…**

**IMPORTANT: Ok so not really but still read…who watched Joe Jonas dancing to Single ladies? (If you haven't u must) I want to know what u thought of that…interesting…video! Tell me in a review or if you have a YouTube account then talk/add me my account is shamou607 so tell me what you think or PM at my fanfic account Djdangerfan607!!!! **

**Ok so onto the lovely story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING; except tickets to JB WOLD TOUR and the characters of Alexa and Mandy. THE SONG IS GOTTA FIND YOU BY JOE JONAS**

**On with the story…**

* * *

"_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are Could it be, you're not that far…"**_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

"Mitchie?" He questioned completely shocked.

"Hey, Shane," I said lamely, adding a little wave.

"What are you doing here?" He continued; his shock highly noticeable.

"I'm here to be your reminder." I answered simply. I think that pretty much sums up the reasons as to why I was staring at Shane Gray.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned his shock becoming slightly shadowed by confusion.

I glanced at Lexxie and Mandy quickly before standing up. "I need to talk to you in private."

He looked at me before nodding and leading me into the boy's room next door; once inside he closed the door.

* * *

"_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that**__** I'm singing  
I need to find you I gotta find you  
you're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you I gotta find you…"**_

* * *

(Shane's POV)

What the hell is she doing here? She's drop dead gorgeous and defiantly not the Mitchie I remember.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said.

"Shane, you're a jerk…" I looked at her and she paused. "What?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Jerk?" I questioned; she nodded. "What are we in the 12 again?" I thought it was kind of funny but apparently she didn't.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Fine; let's retry this." I nodded waiting for her to continue. "Shane you're a jack ass. Nate came to me and asked me to come with you guys and try to remind you about who you truly are. I agreed; I don't like who you've become either."

I looked at her closely. "Whatever," I mumbled pushing past her and lying down on my bed. "Leave, now." I ordered rather harshly.

"What?" She questioned sounding confused.

"I don't want to look at you." I said sounding bored. "Just stay away from me and don't talk to me."

She looked at me and nodded.

"Ok," she said softly, I looked up at her. "But when my best friend comes back don't expect me to be waiting." With that she walked out. I glared at the door she had just exited from. God why does she always have to have the last word?

* * *

"_**You're the re**__**medy I'm searching hard to find To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are Could it be, you're not that far"**_

* * *

(Jason's POV)

"Ok," Bob yelled. "Everyone out front."

I sat on the couch as Mitchie walked out of Shane's room looking frustrated; she walked over and sat in between Nate and I resting her head on my shoulder. Lexxie and Mandy came out and sat at the table.

"Shane, get out here now!" Nate yelled. About a minute later, Shane came out glaring at us.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"Rule time!" Bob said; we all groaned. "Two simple rules: first Girls sleep in their own room boys in theirs. Lastly no one," He paused and looked hard at Shane who rolled his eyes. "Is better than anyone else; treat everyone on this tour as though they are your equal. Now go away." He stood up and walked to the front of the bus and sat in the front seat.

"So, Shane," Mitchie began. "How are you going to survive this?" He gave her a confused look. "I mean," she began again. "We all know you can't think of anyone other than yourself."

Shane glared at her and mumbled; "Bitch."

"Jack ass." She retorted loud and clear.

"Don't you dare say anything like that about me!" Shane said harshly. "You have no right to judge. You haven't cared in three years; why do you care now?" He finished yelling.

* * *

"_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that**__** I'm singing  
I need to find you I gotta find you  
you're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you I gotta find you…"**_

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

I was shocked. (A/N: Sorry I got to do something that Megan and I always say. "This is shocking; this is shocking I am truly shocked." It's from the movie CITY OF EMBER which sadly I don't own.)

"Shut up! You haven't cared either! You don't know me anymore. You **never** cared about me." I yelled back feeling tears build up in my eyes. I pushed them back refusing to cry not only in front of Shane but over Shane.

"What the hell? How can you say that? Of course I care about you." He yelled glaring at me.  
"No, you didn't;" I continued standing up and walking over to him.

"Who told your parents about Eathen abusing you?" he questioned still yelling. "Me."

I decided to turn this on him. "You laughed in my face when we were 11 and 12 and I told you I liked someone?" I questioned glaring at him.

Shane looked down whispering; "Me."

"Yeah Shane, you," I said harshly stepping away from him about to walk away but ended up looking at him. "Oh and news flash that boy I like is you."

"Like?" He questioned.

"Yes I still like Shane Gray; but I can't stand this…whatever the hell you are." With that I turned and walked out.

* * *

"_**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah…"**_

* * *

(Nate's POV)

"Wow," I began; my older brother looked at me. "All this time you thought she was breaking your heart but it turns out that you did everything wrong and ended up breaking hers."

I stood up and walked into the back lounge to work on some music.

"_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you I gotta find you…"**_

* * *

I stood there completely dazed, she likes me? Oh my god I am such a freaking idiot.

"Whoa," Jason said. "How much of a jack ass can you be?" He asked as he stood up and walked out.

"A huge on." I said under my breath.

"Then fix it." Two voices said. I spun around to see two girls staring at me.

"A…who are you?" I asked confused and kind of scared.

They rolled their eyes. "We're your opening acts." One explained.

"When did you get here?" I asked. How did I miss this?

"Like 3 hours ago." They said together.

"Really?" They nodded. "Never noticed." I said shrugging.

"Just answer the question!" The blonde snapped…ok so technically they're both blonde but different shades. The very blonde girl said. (A/N: For Lexxie's hair think Debby Ryan in Suite life on Decks hair color and Mandy Taylor Swifts color.)

"Ok," I said taking a deep breath…"I have no idea…" I groaned out.

"We can help," the deeper blonde said.

"Um ok," I sort of asked. "What do I do?"

"Prove yourself." The light blonde explained in a duh tone.

"How do I do that, Blondie?" I snapped.

She pouted before saying, "Don't call people rude names. I do have a real one you know."

"Well what is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Mandy and that's Lexxie." She answered. I nodded.

"All you have to do is be yourself." Lexxie explained gently. "Be the Shane that was here before the fame." I nodded.

"Ok, toodles." Mandy said and then they were gone. Gee thanks for all the help. Note sarcasm.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**OK FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU CAN FIND AN AWESOME VIDEO FOR THE SONGS USED IN CHAPTERS I'LL POST THEM IN MEGAN'S PROFILE AKA CAMPROCKGIRL89671.**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS!!**

**ALSO DON'T 4GET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE VIDEO. **

**PEACE LOVE JONAS **

**ASHLYN. **


	8. Chapter 6: Don't Walk Away

**Here's chapter 6**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Song: Don't walk away by Nick Jonas**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Feeling like you've lost your way See that you've had**_

_**better days You don't know why…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

Later that night I walked into the kitchen area to see Nate sitting at the table writing. I quietly walked over the fridge and grabbed two Diet Dr. Peppers before closing the door. Still unnoticed by Nate I slid into the booth across from him and placed one of the cans infront of him. At the sound of the can hitting the table he looked up and smiled.

"What's thing?" He asked holding up the can.

I shrugged. "You looked thirsty; thought I'd help you out." I answered smiling in a somewhat flirty way.

"Well I am thirsty, thanks." He answered also smiling. I nodded as he opened the can and took a sip. "So we never were formally introduced to each other;" He observed. "I'm Nate." He finished sticking out his hand.

Smiling I took his hand and shook it saying; "Lexxie,"

He nodded in response. "Cool," he began. "Look I feel bad about the whole Shane and Mitchie thing…" I cut him off.

"No, it's cool; I think Shane wants to be his old self again he just doesn't know where to start or even how."

"Yeah, I agree with you;" Nate began nodding. "I do miss my brother. I don't feel like he's here anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked gently.

"I don't know," he paused to take a sip of his pop and think of how to word it. "I guess I feel like that when we became famous the real Shane hid under a rock and died." I nodded as he kept going. "Like he doesn't care anymore, we are just there to him now; we're not his family anymore. He hates us." He finished with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't hate you;" A quiet voice said. I looked up while Nate turned toward the voice and we saw Shane. Nate gulped obviously scared of his older brothers reaction.

"Have I really been that horrible?" Shane continued looking at Nate. Slowly Nate nodded not taking his eyes off his brother. "You think I don't care about you?" Again he nodded while Shane looked down; obviously hurt by his brothers words or well nods.

"I hate myself," Shane muttered.

I immediately saw guilt pass over Nate's face.

"Shane, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…" Nate said all in a rush.

"Don't apologize for telling the truth, Nate." Shane said.

Nate nodded still looking at his brother.

Shane was quiet for awhile before saying; "Nate, listen I feel awful about the way that I've been acting. I hate the way I made those around me feel. I'm sorry. You're my brother and I love you; I feel bad knowing that the way I've acted has caused you to second guess that. I'm going to go back to being myself and that's all I'll ever be."

I saw Nate smile, heck I smiled too, before standing up and giving his brother a tight hug mumbling something about 'welcome back' or along those lines.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Everything seems way too hard You start to wonder who you are **_

_**And why you try. I understand the way you feel and I can help**_

_**You keep it real and help you seen everything you're missing here Help you take **_

_**Away your fear and set you free. Find a way back**_

_**To your heart. That's a start. That's where the answers are. Don't walk away**_

_**From what you once believed. Just call my name**_

_**And I will help you see. Keep your head up, keep your game on.  
Don't turn your back on faith. Don't walk away…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Nate's POV)

Finally my brother is back, finally Shane as realized how he's treated us. I just hope that he keeps his promise.

"Shane," Lexxie began softly. We both looked at her waiting for her to continue. "How are you going to prove this to everyone?"

Shane thought for a moment.

"Nate," He finally began. I looked at him. "When do we get to Dallas?"

"Tomorrow night then we have sound check the next morning then free day concert the following night; why?" I answered.

"I want a press conference after sound check and a meet and greet after a few of the concerts." He answered.

I stared at him shocked. "Shane we haven't done a meet and greet in three years."

I answered reminding him that after our first couple concerts Shane got rid of them saying he didn't want to waste his time on stupid fans.

Shane looked at me "Exactly."

"I'll call tomorrow," I answered smiling, he nodded.

"Um I'll talk to Jason," He began mumbling. "I'll call mom and dad, grandma and grandpa; I'll post a video apologizing to fans…"

"Shane," I said getting his attention. He looked at me.

"What?"

"What about Mitchie?" I asked.

He immediately froze and got a blank look on his face; Lexxie and I exchanged worried glances.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I know that life can be so hard. people they may tear you apart **_

_**and turn you round. I will be here for you always. All you gotta **_

_**do is call my name out loud. Find a way back to your **_

_**heart. That's a start. That's where the answers are. **_

_**Don't walk away from what you once believed. Just call my name and**_

_**I will help you see. Keep your head up, keep your game on.  
Don't turn your back on faith. Don't walk away…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

After a few moments of silence an idea came to mind.

"Just help me with the others, I'll take care of Mitchie." I explained.

Lexxie and Nate nodded; although both looked a little unsure.

I heard a door open and glanced up to see Mitchie walk out.

"Sorry to be breathing your air;" She said walking toward me. "But I need some water."

"Nah, it's cool;" I said moving out of the way of the refrigerator. "I don't mind sharing oxygen."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water before turning to everyone else.

"Goodnight," she looked at me and scoffed before walking back into the girls room.

"Whoa dude, you have a lot to do to get her to forgive you." Nate said.

I groaned and leaned against the counter "I know."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Don't you walk away. You will find away. Don't you walk away.  
I know that life will test your faith. Don't you walk away. I'll help you**_

_**find your way. Don't walk away. Don't walk away. **_

_**You can call my name. I can help you, help you figure it out. **_

_**Don't you walk away you can call my name. **_

_**I can help you, help you turn it around.  
In your heart is where the answers are. Don't turn your back on your faith…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Nate's POV)

Right there that proved it to me. Shane has realized what a jack ass he's been and he really wants to change it.

How do I realize this? When I made that comment about Mitchie old Shane would have glared at me and made some smart ass remark; be he replied maturely and showed he still cared what she thought of him.

This is going to be an interesting tour.

**Lot's of reviews!!!**

**Thanks**

**Ash.**


	9. Chapter 7: Runaway

**Hey so I got a ton of reviews and decided to update today! Yay.**

**We're Going to do something fun so please participate!!!**

**I am going to give a Jonas Brothers/Camp Rock trivia question before every chapter please put the answer in a review and we'll see how many of you can get it right. **

**We'll start of easy… **

_**What is Joe's full name?**_

_**Joseph Adam Jonas**_

_**Joseph Shane Jonas**_

_**Joseph Paul Jonas**_

**DISCLAIMER : Here's a shocker I OWN NOTHING except Lexxie and Mandy. **

**Song: Runaway by AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah Crashed the car and I'm gonna**_

_**be really late My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range Looks like it's **_

_**just one of those kind of days You can't kick me down I'm already on the **_

_**ground No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow **_

_**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no Today it's like I'm under a**_

_**heavy cloud And I feel so alive I can't help myself, don't you realize…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Jason's POV)

I woke up to something shaking me; OH MY GOD is it an earth quake? Are we all gonna die?  
"Dude wake up!"

Oh it's just Shane; what a relief. Wait SHANE? I sat up.

"Shane?" I am seriously confused. He nodded. "Are you being nice? Cause usually you would kick me or throw stuff at me." Again he nodded to answer the question. "Why are you being nice?"  
He took a deep breath and began to explain what happened last night. I sat there listening to him my eyes growing wider with every sentence.

"um…" I began once he was done. "Wow?"

"Do you think you can forgive me?" He began. "I don't think you're dumb, I don't hate you, I was just observed in a world that expected you to be a jerk. What do you think?"

I sighed before saying "Yeah, I can forgive you." I stood up and hugged me brother.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I just wanna scream and lose control Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell Forget about everything and runaway yeah…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

"So what do you guys have to do today?" Mitchie asked as I brushed my hair.

"We're in Dallas; we're going straight to our hotel where we just hang out for awhile, then tomorrow we have rehearsals at 6 A.M. then press conference at 2 P.M. then free night, then we have sound check at noon; then hair and makeup at by 4, dinner at 5, wardrobe by 6 stage by 7." I recited; Mandy and Mitchie just stared at me shocked.

"You really need a hobby." Mandy mumbled.

I rolled my eyes as there was a knock on our door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened to reveal Shane.

"You guys ready?" He asked.

I nodded smiling. "Can you help us with our bags?" I asked.

Shane nodded and moved into the room.

"Which ones? " he asked.

"The medium pink one the two small green ones and the medium purple one need to go, so the four on the bed." I explained. He nodded grabbing both of Mitchie's and mine before walking out.

"What the hell?" Mitchie asked once the door closed and his footsteps faded. "He's nice again?"

I nodded and told them about last night.

"Why didn't he talk to me?" Mitchie asked.

I shrugged. "All he said was he'd prove it to you."

"Well he hasn't." She said.

"Give him time; may be he's planning something special." Mandy advised, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah; he's full of surprises." She finally decided.

The door opened again and in walked Shane. We all stared at him as he grabbed the other bag.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

God he is still really hot. Why isn't he apologizing to me? May be our friendship was never important to him. Maybe he really doesn't care anymore. May be I should go home."

No, I'm not going to runaway …well maybe this is something to run away from.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked the girls. They're staring at me and it's really kind of creepy.

They shrugged and looked away. I saw Mitchie still looking at me; I can't wait to put my plan into action tomorrow; I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes in return and looked away.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Nate's POV)

"Shane," I said getting my brothers attention as he walked out of the girls' room.

"Yeah?" He asked setting the bag down and coming over to me.

"I'm on our youtube and you have gotten a lot of comments on the video you posted apologizing to fans." I explained.

"Really, already?" He asked looking surprised. I nodded, "I just posted that like an hour ago."

Shane sat down next to me and read through them; and responding to some might I add. Most said stuff along the lines of 'happy to see the real Shane' and 'stay true to you.'

(About 15 minutes later)

Everyone joined us in the living room area.

The bus slowly pulled to a stop and I glanced out the window.

"Whoa, it's packed." I declared looking at the front entrance of our hotel. "We have trouble getting to the door."

Shane stood up and looked too.

"Who's out there?" Mandy asked. "fans or the press?"

"Both," Shane and I said at the same time .

The door opened and Bob voice told us to "come on"

The girls grabbed their purses off the chair and we made our way out.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Runaway Runaway**__**"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

How can they handle this? Questions were flying, flashes were going off like crazy, things were being thrown at the boys, and Lexxie and Mandy have been proposed to 3 times each in the time span of a minute. I trailed behind everyone else; I was expecting to not be noticed. All of a sudden though some grabbed me from behind, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Nate's POV)

Upon hearing Mitchie scream we all spun around to a paparazzi holding her against her will; his arm tightly around his neck as she screamed and cried in fear. Bob ran past us and wrestled the guy off Mitchie who dropped to the floor crying. Before she even hit the ground Jason ran past me and was by her side not even a second after the guy dropped her.

I stood back and let Jason handle it not wanting to over whelm her as she began sobbing "Don't let him hurt me, he's hurting me. Make him stop!"

I glanced at Shane who looked confused and worried; fans all around looked at her with sad faces as Jason cradled her trying to calm her down by saying; "Calm down, we won't let him hurt you. Noting will ever hurt you again."

"We arrested him;" a cop said walking over to us. "Would you like to press charges?"

"Yes;" Shane said immediately, watching Jason and Mitchie like a hawk.

"Is she hurt?" the cop continued.

"Jas is she hurt?" I asked looking at my oldest brother. He looked at her neck; where the guy held her; before looking up and me and shaking his head no.

"Ok, thank you," The cop then moved to Bob and began asking him questions. Turns out the guy was held in prison for a week, before being bailed out, and has a restraining order.

Jason stood up and Shane walked over to them and he and Jason helped Mitchie stand.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

Once her feet were stead she flung herself at me; hugging me tightly and sobbing. I gently picked her up, she wrapped her legs around me and buried her face in my neck, I led the group inside as Mitchie began to quiet down and fall asleep.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Lots of reviews!!**

**Don't 4get to answer the JB trivia. **

**U all Rock.**

**Ash. **


	10. Chapter 8: Hold on

**Hello, everyone!**

**What's up? Here's an update!**

**I thought I'd give one since I am so pumped right now!**

**I GET TO SEE MITCHEL MUSSO IN CONCERT FOR FREE IN LESS THEN 10 HOURS!!! (LONG TIME I KNOW) AT THE CWS FANFEST!!!!**

**TRIVA:**

**BlackMoonlight777**** was the first person to get it right. So congrats. Everyone else who guessed got it right so yay.**

**NEW QUESTION: FINISH THIS QUOTE: Nick says its**

"**Slow down sugar; I'm…"**

**Is it**

"**I'm hyper"?**

"**I'm diabetic"?**

"**I'm an elephant"?**

**DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY THING I OWN IS…NOTHING…EXCEPT TICKETS TO JONAS BROTHERS AND LEXXIE AND MANDY.**

**SONG: HOLD ON BY JONAS BROTHERS.**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**We don't have time left to regret, hold on  
It will take more than common sense, hold on  
So stop your wondering take a stand, hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live, hold on…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

I carried Mitchie up to her room and laid her on her bed gently. As soon as her head hit the pillow she mumbled "He hurt me again, Shane."

"What the hell is she talking about?" I whispered to the girls. They shrugged not knowing.

"Um…Shane…" Nate's voice said. I looked up at him. "We need to talk to you in our room." He said gesturing between him and Jason.

I nodded and followed them into our room sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked my brothers.

"Shane," Nate began looking nervous. "Mitchie didn't want us to tell you this but I think for her safety it's best if we did."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Nate's POV)

I can't believe I am about to tell him this. Mitchie is going to be so pissed at me.

"Tell me what?" Shane asked; now sounding worried.

"Mitchie is really freaked out right now," I said slowly trying to think of how to word it.

"Well duh!" Shane began. "She just got attacked by a paparazzi."

I shook my head. "She was even before that."

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked really worried now.

"Dude," Jason began taking the job of the older brother seeing I was uncomfortable. "Eathen came back; he tricked them and then abused her. She called the cops on him though but it's been a few years and he's getting out soon."

Now Shane looked pissed. "What? Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me the moment I stepped on that bus!"

"We wanted too;" Jason said annoyed. "but Mitchie didn't want us too."

"Why not?" He asked rudely. In his 'I'm better then everyone' voice.

"Because she was scared!" I yelled annoyed at my brother.

"Scared of what?" He raised his voice.

"Scared that you wouldn't care because you haven't!" I yelled.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt." Shane said softly.

"and you think we want to?" I continued "We want her safe just as much as you do."

"What happened?" Shane asked softly; I told him everything she told me.

"I made her a promise, though." I said.

"What?"

"That we won' t let anyone hurt her." I said.

"Well," Shane said looking closely at me. "We're keeping that promise." He said truthfully "No matter what."

Jason and I nodded in agreement.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"**One single smile a helping hand, hold on  
Its not that hard to be a friend, hold on  
So don't give up stand 'til the end, hold on  
Cause theres more to life than just to live, hold on…"**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

"He just stood there." I exclaimed.

"May be he was just in shock." Mandy offered.

I shook my head "No he doesn't care anymore."

"Mitchie," Lexxie said softly. "Don't jump to conclusions."

I stared at her "I can't stay here." I whispered.

"Mitchie don't jump to conclusions! Give him some time." Lexxie said.

I sighed "Fine one more thing and I'm gone."

They sighed but nodded.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mandy's POV)

Bored I decided to go down to the pool and relax. I grabbed my bag and walked out.

"Hey" a voice said. I glanced up to see Jason come out of the boys' room.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"Well if the bikini, towel and flip flops didn't give it away ; I'm going to the pool." I answered with a smirk.

"Well," Jason said. "I would have noticed but I was to busy thinking how hot you look in that bikini." My jaw dropped as he checked me out one more time before saying "Have fun." He winked before walking down the hall.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love have faith, restart  
Just hold**__** on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
When it falls apart and your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone don't forget to  
Hold on, hold on  
Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

I opened the door to the pool to see Mandy sitting in the hot tub looking dazed. I glanced at Mitchie who shrugged.

We walked in and over to Mandy taking a seat on the edge of the hot tub.

"Hey Mandz," I said.

"Hey," She said still in a daze and not looking up.

"Mandy?" Mitchie said softly. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"He flirted with me." She mumbled still not breaking her gaze.

"Who?" Mitchie asked.

"Jason," she said finally looking at us.

"Oh my god, how?" I asked shocked. She then went on to tell us about what happened in the hall.

"Jason did that?" Mitchie asked shocked. Mandy nodded. "Damn; when did he get good at flirting?"

We all giggled.

I looked at my best friend closely.

"Mandy," I began. "Do you like him?"

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

**Gasp! **

**Does Mandy like him?**

**Lots of reviews!**

**Love u all**

**Ash.**

**Off to MITCHEL MUSSO IN LESS THEN 6 and ½ hours.**

**It took a while to type this, beside I had to get off for like 2 hours. **


	11. Chapter 9: Head First

**Hello my lovely fanfiction reviewers/readers/authors! **

**Ok so you've heard before but I'm gonna say it again! I AM HORRIBLE AT UPDATING!!!  
Anyway thanks to all who reviewed now onto the TRIVIA!**

**Last time the answer was "Slow down sugar, I'm diabetic." **

**WHO GOT IT FIRST? THAT HONNOR GOES TO JonasBrothersMusic YAY…your prize is this shout out…sorry but I can't offer much. Lol. **

_**SOMETHING ELSE…ok so last chapter I had a review that I really loved and was from midnightxxvampire: "**__**"Slow down sugar; I'm…" I know this one! I know it! It's "I'm an elephant!" Wait! That can't be right! I think it just might be..."I'm Diabetic." lol!! (i totally knew that!) Ooh! Love the Jason-Mandy love!! Super cute!! And Mitchie is such a 'conclusion-jumper' a 'conper'!! Haha! I just made up a new word! lol! Can't wait for the next one!! Yay**_

**Any way I liked that review it made me laugh…anyway who wants a new Triva question…**

**QUESTION:**

_**Lines, Vines, and Trying Times…quick without looking at the track list or lyric book what is the track listing in ORDER!! **_

_**ALSO WITH THAT GIVE AT LEAST ONE SENTECNCE TO DESCRIBE WHAT YOU THINK OF EACH SONG…BE CREATIVE 1**__**ST**__** ONE TO ANSWER GETS A SHOUT OUT MY FAVORITE ONE GETS A SHOUT OUT TOO…**_

**On to the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! EXCEPT A JOE, WELL TECHNICALLY IT'S A SHANE, PILLOW. LOL…AND A LOT OF POSTERS…**

**SONG: Headfirst By Selena Gomez**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Ha ha ha ha  
I'm stuck on the phone, every night  
I'm losing sleep and when we hang up  
you're in my dreams.  
You're everywhere I go, or so it seems  
And when I get around you,  
I say stupid things and things that I don't mean…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mandy's POV)

I'm not entirely sure how to answer that.

"Mandy?" Lexxie asked softly.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Sweetie, you can tell us." Mitchie encourage softly.

I sighed as it all came out in one breath. "Of course I like him! I mean how can I not? Have you seen him? He's strong, talented, kind, respectful, and it doesn't hurt that he's extremely hot. His eyes and smile light up a dark room. I love everything about him."

"Ok?" Mitchie said softly.

"Then what's the problem?" Lexxie asked.

"He's turning 19 in November and I'm turning 18 in July; that's a whole year."

"So?" Lexxie said. "That's not that big of a difference."

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed. "I mean Lexxie is 18 and Nate doesn't turn 18 until August but she still likes him."

Lexxie gasped. "I do not like Nate!"

Mitchie and I both looked at her before I said. "Please you practically drool over him."

"No I don't." She protested. "But seriously, Mandy, why does this age thing freak you out so bad?"

"Everyone knows us, we're both famous. I swore I'd never date another famous person. Our lives are constantly on display." I explained.

"Ok," Lexxie said. "I see where you're coming from but still you could be letting the love of your life slip away if you don't take the chance!"

"And don't be worried about him breaking your heart;" Mitchie began. "Jason is completely incapable of hurting you or anyone for that matter."

"She's right Mands, he cares to much about other people." Lexxie said softly.

"I don't know," I said finally.

"Just think about it, please." They both said at the same time.

I sighed but nodded.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you  
You're filling me up now, just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling head first (head first),  
over you.  
(head first, head first, head first)  
I'm falling for…you"**_ you.**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

The next morning we woke up bright and early…kinda…it was four a.m. but the sun had yet to rise…so yeah. Us girls were told to go across the hall to the boy's room for breakfast. Once Bob let us in we walked to the kitchen areas and sat at the table; where breakfast sat waiting for us.

A couple of minutes later Shane walked out in sweat pants and was shirtless; let me tell you, that's a very nice thing to wake up and see…he is seriously hot.

"Hey Shane!" Mandy said happily. He just looked at her strangely yawned and waved before sitting down in a seat next to me.

"Good morning! Is everyone bright eyed and bushy tailed?" Jason sang out.

"Oh!" Mandy squealed. "I am!"

He smiled and plopped down next to her.

"Dude," Shane began yawning. "Are you shitting me? It's 4 a.m. you two are the only freaks that would be hyper."

Mandy and him gave a little pout for two seconds before Mandy began bouncing in her seat.

Rolling her eyes Lexxie asked "Where's Nate?"

"Right here," A voice said.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**need you boy give me a sign.  
Show me the light cause I'm hanging on to every word you say,  
and my cover's blown is that okay?  
Cause I'm getting feelings that I just can't shake.  
Do you feel the same way?…"**_ .**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

I looked up and my jaw dropped; not literally almost but I stopped it. Standing there was Nate in nothing but black sweat pants, his hair was kind of all over the place but his eyes were droopy with sleep. All in all he looked hot; well his face just looked plain adorable.

"Hey Nate," I said quickly; hoping Nate, or anyone else for that matter, hadn't noticed me starring in awe at Nate.

"Hey Lexxie," He said; his voice hoarse from sleep and his mouth being dry…oh my god. *insert dreamy look here*

"And you say you're not falling for him?" Mandy whispered as everyone began filling their plates. "Could of fooled me."

I elbowed her in her side "Shut up!" I hissed.

"Here Lexxie," I glanced to my other side to see Nate had taken the last seat which of course had to be next to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The pancakes," Nate said motioning down to the plate in his hands. I blushed and took them mumbling a thanks.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you, with the things that you do.  
I'm falling for you ( I'm falling, I'm falling)  
I'm falling for you, with the things that you do.  
(head first, head first, head first ,head first)  
With the things that you do!..."**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Jason's POV)

"So," I whispered to Mandy, she glanced up at me. "Did you enjoy your dip in the pool?"

I smirked upon seeing the blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Yes, I did thank you." She said quickly. "Oh and there was this really cute guy down there."

The smirk immediately dropped from my face and was replaced by jealousy running through me.

"Did you enjoy your night? She asked handing me the bacon. I just nodded and took it. Now it was her turn to smirk as she said. "Good."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you  
You're filling me up now(?) just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling head first.  
I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you(you got me crazy)  
You're filling me up now(?) just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling baby!..."**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

After breakfast we all headed to the auditorium where we are playing tomorrow night.

"Ok boys listen up. Your lineup is: That's Just the Way We Roll, Got Me Going Crazy, Hold On, Year 3000, Pushing Me Away, BB Good, Shelf, Goodnight and Goodbye, S.O.S., Hello Beautiful, Australia, Tonight, A Little Bit Longer, the Lovebug and end with Play My Music."

"Encores?" Shane asked.

"Love is on its way, One man show, Can't Have You or Video Girl." Dad finished.

We nodded.

"Ok girls," Lexxie's mom ake her and Mandy's manager.

"No Ordinary Girl, Miss Popularity, Outside Looking In, My reality, Permission To Fly, Cry, Jericho, Where Did I Go Right, and Come Clean." She nodded. I've never heard most of her songs so I was looking forward to this as well as hearing Mandy. **(the 1****st**** song through the 5****th**** are by Jordan Pruitt then the other ones are by Hilary Duff)**

"Then Mandy you have: I'm only Me when I'm With You, Change, Picture To Burn, Forever and Always, Sticks and Stones, Slow Down, Protecting me, Love Story and Fifteen." **(all are by Taylor Swift except; Sticks and Stones, Slow Down, Protecting Me)**

Mandy and Lexxie both nodded happy with her choice.

"Wait," Shane said. "Did we forget Mitchie?"

"No, I'm right here ass hole." Mitchie said.

Wow she's pissed.

(NATES POV)

"Um Bob, after you drop them off can you take me back to the hotel?" I asked.

"Um sure, but can I ask why?" Bob said.

"I don't feel well." I lied but he bought it.

**Thanks I hope you liked it! **


	12. Chapter 10: What Hurts The Most

**Ok so the trivia didn't go over to well…the only one who took a whack at it was Sevenfold so congrats to her she got it right.**

**Now the next trivia is NAME THAT SONG. It's a line from one of the Jonas Brothers songs.**

**It's from the A little Bit Longer CD**

**Line: "I'm hot you're cold you go around like you know who I am but you don't you've got me on my toes…"**

**Burnin Up**

**BB Good**

**Sorry**

**Video Girl**

**DISCLAIMER: So something shocking happened… I now own…NOTHING. Except Lexxie and Mandy. **

**Song: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I **__**can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

I looked at Mandy; I could tell she, like me, didn't have a good feeling about this.

Bob pulled up to the back door and Mom and Mr. Gray led us out.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mandy whispered to me.

I glanced back as Nate shut the door to the SUV and walked over to meet us; I looked back to ahead of me mumbling three simple words. "She's gonna run."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

Once inside the hotel elevator I grabbed my cell and called the airline. I got the next flight home which is to a small town about 200 miles west of Denver; I then called a cab. It had taken quite a lot of persuading to get Big Bob to trust me and leave.

I ran to into my room and threw everything in my bag. I had an hour to get there; the flight leaves in two.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

It had been about an hour before we arrived and I was worried sick about Mitchie.

"I hope Mitchie is ok." I said as I helped Nate tune the guitars.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"SHANE!" Someone yelled. I looked up to see Lexxie and Mandy running toward me laptop in hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked once they had reached me.

"You have to leave now!" They said breathlessly.

"Where?' I asked.

"The airport;" Lexxie said.

"Why?" I had a bad idea about where this was going but I just hope I'm wrong.

"Mitchie, she doesn't think you care anymore," Lexxie said proving my assumption correct.

"She's going home…" I said slowly finishing Lexxie's statement.

"It gets worse…" Mandy said softly.

"How can it get worse?" Nate asked; not liking where he thought this was going.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know  
If I could do it over  
I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

I got my ticket and moved over to the seating area. I found a seat and took out my iPod and began listening to music. About five minutes had passed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and took out my head phones. "Look Nate, I don't know how you found me but…" I trailed off as the man walked in front of me. The man was not Nate, I gulped.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

"Come on Bob move!" I said frustrated.

"I'm trying but the traffics to heavy." Bob answered blaring the horn.

Bob was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat; we were in the car waiting to pull up to the air port.

I groaned seeing no one moving and opened the door; Bob grabbed my arm.

"Shane are you crazy?' Bob yelled.

"No, I can see the airport. If I run it'll take two minutes; if I sit and wait it will take ten. I'm not gonna let him hurt her." I tore my arm away from him and got out. Shutting the door I took off running toward the airport. I ignored the gasps and squeals of people as I ran by and focused on one thing: Mitchie and keeping her safe.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Uhh hey yeaaaaaaaaah!  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

"What do you want?: I asked my voice shaking with fear.

"Why to see my daughter." Eathen said with a creepy smile.

"Get the hell away from me." I said as bravely as I could.

"No I don't think I will." I looked around looking for someone anyone who could help me; but this area was completely deserted. _God Shane please come and save me. I need you, please Shane. _An idea popped into my head. It was a line Shane told me a long time ago when we were younger; _"When you're scared and no one's around; scream. Scream as loud as you can and I'll hear you and save you." _I didn't think Shane would actually pop up but I used the idea and opened my mouth to scream.

However, Eathen saw this and slapped me across the face, hard. "Don't scream." He spat on me.

"What do you want from me?" I whimpered.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

"Sir, you can't enter without a ticket," A cop told me stopping me.

"Listen my name is Shane Gray and…" I began quickly.

"I know who you are," the cop answered.

'Ok listen my friend left and she is waiting to board a plane. I have to get to her because her father works for the airline…and he…"

"So?" The cop asked interrupting me again. "It's her dad; she'll be safe. All dads want to do is protect their little girls."

He is really annoying.

"Damn it! Her dad abuses her!" the cops eyes widened. "Can I please get to her?"

"What flight?" He asked moving quickly and letting me through.

"12:30 to Denver." I answered. He nodded and we ran toward the waiting area to see Eathen slap Mitchie.

"That's her" I said as rage went through me. I went to run to her.

"Wait…" the cop hissed. "We don't want him to hurt her and you. She'll be fine just trust me."

I didn't want to but I had to listen to him.

"What do you want from me?" I heard her whimper.

I closed my eyes not wanting her to go through this.

I heard a yelp and my eyes snapped open. Eathen held Mitchie roughly by her hair a knife to her throat.

'Let go of her." The cop yelled. I glanced over to see him pointing a gun at Eathen. I glanced around and noticed more had joined and he was surrounded. "Drop the knife." One of them yelled.

Scared Eathen loosened his grip, but he didn't let go of her either.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Is what I was tryin' to do  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

He loosened enough for me to quickly pull away. As soon as I was free I ran to Shane and hugged him tightly, which he returned just as tight. I cried a lot and tightened my grip on him. Even though if I were to ask Shane, he'd deny it, but he was crying too; I could feel his tears on my forehead. Shane cares about me.

Eathen ended up right back in jail and I found myself being led to the car by Shane…that's right folks, I'm staying. My story's just begun.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Oh oh"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

**I don't know about you guys but I really loved the ending of this one. Tell me what you think. **

**Love,**

**Ash. **


	13. Chapter 11: Second Chance

**TRIVIA~ WHO GOT IT RIGHT FIRST?**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE…**

**CHIKEES420****…YAY…**

**Everyone else who guessed got it right…I GOT 12 REVIEWS SO THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**Also if you love my stories nominate them for the Camp Rock Awards!!!**

**Lastly, **

**NEW QUESTION…FINISH THIS SONG LINE I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE TITTLE**

"**Standing out in the rain need to know if it's over because I will leave you alone…"**

**Is the next part:**

"**And I don't want to lose her don't wanna let her go…"**

"**It's cool we're just friends…"**

"**Oh this is an S.O.S. don't wanna second guess it's the bottom line it's true"**

**Or**

"**I'm flooded with all this pain knowing I'll never hold her like I did before the storm, yeah before the storm"**

**Take a whack at it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**SONG: Second Chance by Faber Drive**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I found the phone  
I must've missed your message  
You got it wrong, It wasn't what your friend said.  
I can tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

Once we were back in the car Mitchie suddenly acted scared of me and scouted as far away as possible.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She just nodded refusing to look at me. "Do you want to go home?" I continued. Trust me I didn't want her too but if she didn't feel comfortable then I wasn't going to make her stay.

"I don't know," She mumbled.

"If you want to it's fine…" I assured her.

"I don't get why you talked to everyone else and apologized but didn't say one word to me!" She said pain laced in her voice.

"I glanced up at Bob who was driving; this is conversation I was hoping to have in private but I guess it's now or never and I like Now better then never.

"That hurt a lot, Shane. Not to mention how you just stood there when the paparazzi dude held me. Then this morning you forgot me. It just seems like you don't want me here." She said.

I looked at her, she was looking out the window so I only had a side view, but I noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. Here goes nothing…

"I've been a jack ass the last few years; I'm done with that, it's not me. I didn't realize how much of a jack ass I was until saw you on the bus." I began, trust me I am nowhere near being done. "The way I acted was unacceptable and simple apology couldn't fix it, well with you that is. Everyone else had known me through this and by me apologizing that would be enough to prove it. I forgot how much I love music, performing and my family and friends until now. I didn't apologize to you yet because, as I said, a simple apology was not enough. I wanted to make this special; I had a big surprise thing planned for the press conference, of course they wouldn't know your name but still."

She looked at me.

"Oh," she said. Oh? That's all she had to say? I just poured my heart out. "I feel like such a bitch."

My eyes widened. "Michaela Victoria Torres, you are not a bitch. Don't ever say that about yourself again."

She smiled softly "Sorry."

"If you think I don't care about you or our friendship then you are very mistaken. It's one of the top 2 important things to me; next to my family followed by music."I said softly.

"I'm sorry, Shane." She began softly. "I jumped to conclusions and it was wrong of me."

"Forgiven," I smiled.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Your friends are telling you, You gotta move on.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why i ever waited to say.  
'cause I'm just dying just to see you again…"**_ .**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

I feel absolutely horrible.

Now I was worried, about what Shane would say about the fact that I like him.

"Oh and Mitch," Shane said softly.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"I have a confession to make about why I laughed at you when you told me you liked someone," He said slowly.

"Which is?" I asked confused.

"The reason I laughed is because I wanted to make you think no one would like you like that, which was really wrong of me, but the reason I did this was because I didn't want anyone else to like you. I never thought the guy would be me." I stared at him and as he took a deep breath before continuing. "The truth is I loved you then and I love you today, I never stopped."

I stared at him in complete shock.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give ,I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Nate's POV)

"If time was still The sun would never never find us We could light up The sky tonight I would see the world through your eyes Leave it all behind…" I mumbled under my breath as I wrote the lyrics down.

"I'm worried something will happen to her." Lexxie said softly. We were sitting to one side of the stage; Lexxie was writing what I thought is probably lyrics while I to was working on a song.

I nodded in answer to her statement.

"Ok," Lexxie began. I heard her set the her notebook down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said as I continued to strum my guitar and figure the lyrics out in my head.

"You're lying…" She pressed. I knew she was just messing around but it annoyed the hell out of me and I snapped.

"I'm just working on this song…" I snapped. "It would be a whole lot easier if you would shut the hell up!"

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"…_**Instead of holding you, I was holding out.  
I should've let you in, but I let you down.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.**_

My last mistake, putting my friends first.  
I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance.

What you give is always what you get.  
There's so much I haven't given yet.  
If you could give another second chance.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

I shrank back away from Nate. "Sorry Mr. Rockstar" I said harshly.

"Lex, I didn't…" Nate began.

"No it's cool, I finally get to see the real Nate Gray…" I said standing up. "And I'm not sure I like the view." I walked away from him as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Once again the guy I thought I knew was completely different then what I thought.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**My friends are telling me they saw you with someone.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again.  
You turned around so I could tell you what took so long.  
I don't know why I ever waited to say.  
'cause I'm just dying just to see you again…"**_ .**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

"Where are you going with this?" Mitchie asked slowly.

I took another deep breath. "Michaela Victoria Torres…will you be my girlfriend?"

**Haha! I am so evil!**

**What will happen? Hm may be I'll make you all wait a month. **

**No kidding hopefully chapter 12 will be out late tonight early tomorrow.**

**Peace, love, Jonas.**


	14. Chapter 12: Just Friends

**Hello Lovely readers!!!**

**IMPORTANT DATES COMING UP:**

**July 9 MITCHEL MUSSO'S BDAY!! (my cousin's too)**

**July 7 JONAS BROTHERS WORLD TOUR 7 O'CLOCK I WILL SO BE THERE. **

**So that means that I will not be updating on the 6 or 7 do to the fact that I am hanging out with my godmother all day. What do you think we're going to do? HUNT DOWN JONAS BROTHERS OF COURSE**

**TRIVIA:**

**WINNER: ****Cool Rocker13**

**New question:**

**Who said this?**

**What Jonas Brother had this line in CAMP ROCK?**

"**Yeah man this is where Connect 3…connected."?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**Song: Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..."**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Nate's POV)

God I am such an idiot.

I put my guitar down and followed Lexxie; she went into her dressing closing the door behind her. I took a deep breath and went toward the door knocking.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

Not even thinking I opened the door and came face to face with Nate.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly glaring at him.

"To apologize," He began. "I should have never snapped. The reason I did is this song is really important to me and I wanted to finish it before the press conference."

I thought about it and then said "And you want me to just forgive you?" He nodded. "I don't know, Nate."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Jason's POV)

I heard someone singing softly so I quietly crept onto the stage. I saw Mandy sitting on the edge of the stage she was sitting sideways so I got a side view of her, guitar in hand, notebook in front of her and she softly sang "And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand, and drag me head first  
Fearless And I don't know why, but, with you I'd dance In a storm, in my best dress Fearless…" (Fearless by Taylor Swift)

As soon as her voice stopped and the she strummed the last note I clapped.

Her head shot up and she frantically looked around and blushed as soon as she saw me.

I smiled and walked over to her sitting down in front of her. "That was a beautiful song sung by an more beautiful girl." I said.

"Thanks," She said looking away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I'm just confused." She mumbled.

"About?" I pressed.

"Nothing, it's just…nothing." She answered quickly.

"Come on Mandy you can tell me." I continued to press.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mandy's POV)

Even though it was driving me crazy I had no intention of telling him why I am currently confused. However, sometimes things don't happen the way we want or plan;

"You…me… us!" I practically yelled before I could stop myself.

Now it was his turn to look confused "What do you mean?"

"You constantly flirt with me but then just act like we're friends. So are we friends, more or nothing at all. I'm just so confused." I sort of whined the last sentence out.

"Do you want to me?" He asked. God why does he have to make this so difficult.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends…**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

I held my breath waiting for Mitchie to answer.

"Y-you want me to be your girlfriend?' She asked slowly.

I nodded as silence filled the car again.

Then I heard Mitchie mumble something but it was completely inaudible.

"What?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Yes?"

"For real?" I was completely shocked.

"No, Shane, I'm lying to you" She said.

"Oh," I said quietly looking down embarrassed and hurt. How could I be so stupid? My thoughts were interrupted by a small hand under my chin causing me to look up. I looked up to see Mitchie staring at me.

"I was being sarcastic." She said gently.

"I know," I said. "You made that loud and clear." She giggled. "I don't see how this is funny." I said sort of harshly.

"Shane, I was being sarcastic when I said I was lying. I really want to be your girlfriend." She said quietly.

"Really?'

"Yes, Shane, I love you too." She said with a smiled.

And as soon as those words were out of her mouth, I kissed her wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer. I felt Bob pull the car over so we could have our moment without him getting in legal trouble. My thoughts went back to the kiss when Mitchie wrapped her arms around my neck. Finally I had the girl I always wanted safe and in my arms and I am never letting go.

**Ok this is where the story ends! The rest of this is my way of saying thank you to those who reviewed and made this such a success…**

**I would like to thank…**

**Midnightxxvampire,**

**Megan for letting me use her account and…**

**Are you kidding me!?!?!? This is far from being over! Lol. Continuing now. **

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

He looked down.

"I'm tired of getting hurt by guys who think they're way better then me." I explained.

"I don't think I'm better then you; in fact I think you deserve the best." He said instantly.

"Sure seemed like you though I was beneath you back there." I said harshly. "I'm done putting my heart out there only to have it broken, again."

"I'm-"

"Don't give me that 'I'm not like that' crap." I said narrowing my eyes at him. I started closing the door when he spoke three words quietly.

"It's about you."

I opened the door again and stared at him. "What's about me?"

"The song I was working on…" he almost whispered.

"Why would you write a song about me?"

"Because I'm falling for you, Lex, I'm falling fast and hard." Wow never thought Nate would be so blunt and upfront.

I stared blankly back at him.

"I shouldn't have said that…" he said frantically as I stepped closer to him. "It was stupid-"

"Nate!" I interrupted his rant.

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me!" I said smiling.

He smirked and grabbed my hand pulling to him.

"Only if you agree to be my girlfriend…" He murmured his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. This is not my first kiss but this is one of the most looked forward to kiss of my life.

"Agreed" I breathed out before his lips captured mine in a soft, slow, loving kiss.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Jason's POV)

I was scared to hear Mandy's answer this is something I've been waiting for forever.

"Yes," She said quietly.

I looked into her sparkling blue eyes and smiled. "Really?"

She nodded smiling softly.

"So would you be willing to go on a date with me?" I asked hope filling my voice.

Again she nodded, still smiling. "I'd love that."

"Do you mind if wait until our free night in San Antonio?" I asked

"We can wait." She nodded.

"Great," I kissed her cheek before standing up and walking away. I have a date to plan.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

**Now this is the end of the chapter not the story. **


	15. REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE OH PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys…**

**Ok I know what you are all thinking….**

**Why isn't her (or Kris if u read Love Is On It's Way) updating?**

**Well a lot has been going on recently…let me give you a run through…**

**On Friday I had to put my dog to sleep and I miss her terribly.**

**On Saturday was fourth of July and we had a ton of people over which didn't help me. I broke half way through crying for the first time. (Thank God for my best friend Megan being there for me. I love u girlie if u r reading this. And my other bestie was there for me too! I love them both to death.) Yeah I was grateful because my cousins came like five minutes a later and if they saw it there's a part of me that thinks I would never live it down but I know they'd understand my youngest cousin started tearing up when my mom told him.**

**TODAY: Oh today was fun…the oldest of said cousins kept watching me while at a bday party for his sister and his nephew. I know it sounds creepy but he was making sure I was ok. We have our close moments when we want to. It was funny though; because when it's hot out my eyes water for some reason and my sister thought I was crying.**

**Tomorrow: Packing for a night at the hotel the JONAS BROTHERS band stayed in last time they came to Omaha. I'm staying with my godmother and we will be stalking the Hilton that night lol.**

**TUESDAY: CONCERT AT SEVEN!!!!! I hope to take lots of pics and post them as my youtube bg so I'll tell you when I get that done and you can check it out.**

**So anyway I am looking at late Tuesday night or defiantly Wednesday!!!  
So yeah…**

**QUICK QUESTION!!!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT KEVIN AND DANIELLE?**


	16. Chapter 13: Shout It

_**Hey guys so the Jonas Brothers concert was amazing!!**_

_**Funny story…during Honor Society I could see the JB skateboarding backstage and Joe turned the corner and fell flat on his face.**_

_**Wanna See Pics of JB…I will change my youtube background every other day with backgrounds I made using pics from the concert so check it out here /shamou607**_

_**Shout OUT TIME!!!**_

_**THANKS TO: **__**Eloisel54**__**, **__**camprocker4**__**, and **__**iceprincess272**__** for giving me such sweet reviews based on the authors note I left. I loved them you guys!!!**_

_**TRIVIA TIME…**_

_**The winner is…drum roll please, Nick…**_

_**Cool Rocker13**__** again…**_

_**NEW QUESTION:**_

_**Name song…**_

_**Hint: From Jonas Brothers It's About Time**_

"_**Her boyfriend just turned 19 but that doesn't bother me he's back at college out of town I find a reason to go round I climb the tree outside her home to make sure that's shes alone she looks up and sees me there still I can't help but stop and stare…"**_

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

SONG: SHOUT IT BY MITCHEL MUSSO.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**She is so innocent, When she speaks I listen, **_

_**She is my angel Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove…**__**"She is my fire My only one desire She's in the front row Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh  
I want you knooooow…"**_

_**Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do It's so hard to scream it**__**…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

( Mitchie's POV)

Eventually we arrived back at the auditorium and made our way through the back door ignoring the photographers. Once inside Shane grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together; we decided to keep us on the DL for awhile. I looked up at him smiling; which he returned brightly.

"What time is the press conference?" I asked.

"OMG!! Mitchie!" Someone squealed before I was attacked in a huge bear hug.

I let go of Shane's hand long enough to hug my friend tightly. "Hey Mandy," I giggled.

However, I don't think Shane liked the fact I let go of his hand. Why, you ask? He pouted; yes he pouted.

"Are you ok? Did anything happen? Are you hurt?" She began questioning immediately.

I giggled again. "I'm fine," I assured her. "My dad did show up but Shane came to my rescue." I smiled seeing Shane blush lightly.

"Aw!" Mandy gushed. "So you're staying?"

I nodded.

"Yay," another voice said. I looked up to see Lexxie; I smiled and hugged her.

"We were so worried about you." She explained.

"Sorry to scare you guys." I said honestly looking at my friends and boyfriend.

"All that matters is you're here now and you're safe." Nate explained. He looked suspicious with a goofy grin. Nate never smiles. What did we miss?

I nodded pushing the thoughts about Nate back and moved and hugged Jason before hugging Nate.

"Glad you decided to stay." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered before smirking and whispering. "BTW that is not your shade."

"What?"

I pulled back from the hug a smile tugging at my lips. "You have lip stick all over your lips." I declared. His brothers heads shot up and looked at Nate smirking.

Nate groaned and frantically wiped at his lips as we all laughed.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

_**She's fun she sweet Her eyes are green Take my hand Follow my lead I know just where she'll be need Row sixteen, section three She's cool, she's hot She's all I need Rules are lot The thing with me When she walks I'm begging please Hold my hand so they can see That she's with me…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

I giggled along with my friends at my boyfriends embarrassing moment.

"Dude," Shane began. "Who the hell were you kissing?"

"Yeah," Jason decided looking curious. "I'd like to know that too."

Shane and Jason both looked in us girl's direction.

"I wasn't even here." Mitchie declared stepping back.

"And I would never kiss Nate…ew!" Mandy declared gagging. Nate glared at her while Jason looked very happy.

Then all four of them (everyone but Nate) looked at me and I couldn't help it I blushed…like crazy.

"OMG! Lexxie!" Mandy and Mitchie squealed and hugged me.

"Damn…" Jason and Shane said at the same time dragging the little word out.

"Never thought I'd see the day…" Jason said.

"Dude, how? This is the first girl I or Jason didn't have to set you up with."

Mitchie then decided to get dramatic and let out a little cry so all three boys looked at her. "Our little Natey is growing up so fast."

Nate frowned. "You do realize I'm older then you right?"

"By five days!" Mitchie challenged.

Mandy then turned to me deciding to change the subject. "We have to go shopping after the press conference." I gave her a confused look. "I have a date when we get to San Antonio."

"With who?" Mitchie and I asked at the same time.

"Jason asked me out!"

And with that we all started squealing…again.

"Congrats dude." Nate said giving his brother a pat on the back.

"Thanks man…" Jason said smiling. I moved and hugged Jason tightly.

"Don't break her heart." I whispered. "She really likes you."

"I won't;" He whispered back. "I really like her too."

I smiled and pulled back.

After that we all stared at Mitchie and Shane.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Come on man…" Nate said looking at Shane.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do It's so hard to scream it**_

_**Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now I don't know what to say or do, It's so hard to shout it out to you (So hard to shout it out to you)**_

_**Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now I don't know what to say or do, It's so hard to shout it out to you"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked playing dumb.

"Come on," Jason said getting annoyed.

"Yeah don't act like we didn't see your stupid smiles the moment you walked in." Mandy said.

Giving up I looked at Mitchie.

"Shane and I got together on the way back." Mitchie explained.

And if on cue the girls started squealing again and my brothers congratulated me.

**Sorry I know it's short but I will have a new one posted tomorrow. **


	17. MUST READ! CAMP ROCK AWARDS!

_**SO THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**_

_**IT'S CONSIDERING THE CAMP ROCK AWARDS!**_

_**I WOUL D LOVE IT IF YOU'D VOTE FOR ME AND NOMINATE STORIES!**_

_**Stories that are up:**_

_**For OC Awards: LOOK OVER HERE!!**_

_**And for **_

_**Most Underappreciated Non-classic couple awards**_

_**TOO MANY WALLS A NITCHIE ONESHOT WHICH HAS NO RE VIEWS AND I'D LOVE IT IF YOU READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE. **_

_**Secondly some categories you can still nominate all you have to do is PM them with the title author and what category which are listed here…..net/u/1708311/Official_CR_Awards_Committee**_

_**STORIES THAT CAN BE NOMINATED…**_

_**For non-classic couples (voting closes July 20**__**th**__**!)**_

_**You Just Don't Know It-Nitchie**_

_**I HOPE TO POST A NEW ONESHOT TODAY MAYBE A NAITLY I HAVEN'T DONE ONE BEFORE OR A LEXXIE AND NATE OR MANDY AND JASON!! **_

_**What would you like to see. **_


	18. I MAY QUIT FANFIC PLZ READ!

_**So I AM NOT QUITTING FANFICTION! **_

_**Hey everyone I know you are getting really six of this.**_

_**However this is important!**_

_**My bff Megan's bday is coming up a week from today and as a present is anyone willing to write her a Megan and Draco Malfoy oneshot?**_

_**She loves him and if you do you'll make a guest appearance in look over here or Love is on it's way. **_

_**PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!!!**_

_**It'd mean the world to her! **_

_**THANKS ASHLYN!**_


	19. Chapter 14: Keep It Real Read all AN!

**LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS IT! PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END. **

**Hey everyone!**

**Oh MY GOD!**

**I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update.**

**My internet is being really stupid and it just…evil…hateful…I HATE IT! The only thing going somewhat fast is fanfic so YAY!!!**

**Lol.**

**So TRIVIA!**

**Winner...Sevenfold  
no new question. **

**However to make up for the whole not updating thing I want to do a oneshot.**

**So go to Megan's profile aka this one and look at the poll and vote for what one you think is best.**

**Song lyrics for this chapter; **

**The in between is KEEP IT REAL by Jonas Brothers and I am typing by looking at the little book. **

**They sing Sorry by JB in here too but because of the internet I can't look up the lyrics. **

**If you don't know that song then please listen to it. **

**THANKS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**There came a day when the songs that you play are blasting through the speakers in your**_

_**car it comes in a flash and you hear the sound of the crowd screaming out your name**_

_**for the encore…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

We were all in the car on our way to the press conference and too say that I was nervous would be an understatement; I am freaking out.

"Shane," Mitchie mumbled her voice sounded like she was in pain. (A/N: Don't 4get 2 read the end a/n)

"Yeah?" I asked looking over worried.

"I know your nervous; but babe, I can't feel my hand." She said. I looked down and our entwined hands and sure enough I was squeezing hers so hard it was turning purple.

"Oh," I quickly loosened my death grip. I heard her let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry Baby." I apologized.

She smiled softly up at me. "Relax, you'll do fine."

I nodded slowly and looked around the limo trying to calm down.

Nate and Lexxie were cuddled up together on one side doing something on Nate's laptop. I looked on the other side to see Jason and Mandy; Mandy had fallen asleep and her head was resting on Jason's shoulder while she hugged his arm. Jason, who was wide awake, had his head resting on hers and he wore a goofy grin as he listened to his IPod. (A/N: Don't 4get 2 read the end a/n)

I took a deep breath trying to calm down thinking: _Calm down Shane. She's yours now and no one will take her from you._

I smiled as Mitchie leaned up and kissed my cheek in an effort to calm me down.

"We're here." Bob said. Jason gently shock Mandy who slowly opened her eyes and we all filed out.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**livin' life life in the fast lane not that bad no one can complain who's to say that we **_

_**won't keep it real hold on tight don't you dare let go now's the time to let the whole world**_

_**know you can shine bright but still keep it real…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Nate's POV)

We all moved into the conference room where about 500 reporters were. The girls stood in the back with Lex's mom as we walked up to the table and took our seats.

Let me explain our press conferences before we start. So that everyone has a fair chance the reports will come in and inter their questions in a computers out front and the computer will randomly select questions. We used to just ask people but that got really hectic. (A/N: Don't 4get 2 read the end a/n)

"Ok;" Bob began into his mic. "the boys will answer about 10 questions after Shane makes a statement then they will perform two new songs." He paused as everyone got ready for Shane to speak. "Shane…"

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**You know you'll be on the road selling out the tickets to your show where you're from you're still the one you were before you left to go on tour livin' life life in the fast lane not that bad no one can complain who's to say that we **_

_**won't keep it real hold on tight don't you dare let go now's the time to let the whole world**_

_**know you can shine bright but still keep it real…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV)

I took a deep breath before beginning.

"I've been labeled as the 'bad boy', 'heartbreaker', 'trouble maker' and 'jerk' of the group do to my quote 'very rock star attitude' unquote that I have had recently." I began. I saw reporters nodding in agreement; but I continued. "Unfortunately that assumption was correct. Today I'd like to apologize, I became the person I promised myself and everyone else I'd never be. I am working on being the real me again and it's going really well. I want to apologize to my family, I love them and without them I would not be who I am; friends, if it wasn't for them I would have never realized it so thank you to them; my record label, for believing in me and my brothers; and I'd like to give my biggest apology to my fans; I know that they are the reason that we have come as far as we have and they can bring us right back to the ground." I paused as people applauded. "The two songs we'll be performing today will be on our new album which is in works and will be out as soon as possible. This album will be more personal. My brothers and I will be working writing songs together about things that we, like every other teenager, are going through. The fans will get to know the real us and if you don't like who we are then we're sorry because we won't change for anyone. Thank you." I finished and took a deep breath. Not even two seconds later the room erupted in applause. (A/N: Don't 4get 2 read the end a/n)

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**did you ever think that your dream would become a reality? All you did was just believe…" **_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Shane's POV still)

"Ok questions." Bob said. "First one," Bob read off the computer. "How are the preparations coming for your first show?"

"They're going great. We're really excited for the fans to come and hear the songs." Jason answered.

"Next," Bob continued. "Who is you're opening act?"

"Our opening act is actually two separate people who are the next big thing and are already really famous; Alexa James and Amanada Evans." Nate answered smiling back at them. (A/N: Don't 4get 2 read the end a/n)

"What's it like being on tour with two girls who are best friends but who have never met you?" Bob read.

"It's really fun so far." I began.

Jason nodded before continuing "They're great girls and sure it was a little weird at first but they're really sweet but now that we've gotten to know each other it's been a blast."

"Who was the young lady who got attacked by paparazzi?"

My brothers looked down the table to me so I guess I should answer "She is an old friend of ours from when we lived in Jersey. She and I were best friends growing up. Nate drove down to Nevada, where she moved a few years ago, and asked her to come on tour with us to help me remember the real me."

"What will the title of your new album be?"

"Um we're looking at the title being 'Sorry' because the album is basically an apology for getting so caught up and becoming a cookie-cutter-popstar." I answered.

The questions continued on for about five minutes and now it was time to perform.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**livin' life life in the fast lane not that bad no one can complain who's to say that we **_

_**won't keep it real hold on tight don't you dare let go now's the time to let the whole world**_

_**know you can shine bright but still keep it real…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

Nate moved and sat down by the keyboard while Jason and Shane both grabbed guitars.

"Ok," Nate began into his mic. "This song it called 'Fly With Me' and I just finished it today. It's about someone very special." He looked at me and smiled.

That's when I knew that this was the song he wrote about me earlier. Music filled my ears as Nate sang…

(A/N: If you don't know the song it's Fly With Me by Jonas Brothers.)

The song was so beautiful and it brought tears to my eyes.

I knew right here that Nate would never hurt me.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**livin' life life in the fast lane not that bad no one can complain who's to say that we **_

_**won't keep it real hold on tight don't you dare let go now's the time to let the whole world**_

_**know you can shine bright but still keep it real…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

Next Shane spoke into the mic. "This song is about my best friend and it explains exactly how I feel."

They sang 'Sorry' and by the end I was crying.

I love Shane I always have and I always will and I know he's sorry for the way he acted and I forgive him.

Everything is in the past.

Now we can say look over here we found who we truly are and you can read the very important authors note. (A/N: Don't 4get 2 read the end a/n)

**I would like to thank everyone who…DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THIS WAS THE END?**

**HELL NO this is the beginning!!!**

**Do you want snippets!?!?!?**

**Ok so things coming up.**

**Jason and Mandy's first date.**

**A big shock for Jason.**

**A very happy Mandy.**

**A quest appearance by my fave Harry Potter actor.**

**Someone is scared of Shamou (seaworld whale) who is it? Nate, Lexxie, Jason, Mandy, Shane, Mitchie?**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!!**

**THANKYOU!**


	20. Chapter 15: Until You're Mine

**Hello all, so I still need at least four or five more votes. SO PLEASE GO TO THIS PROFILE AND VOTE!!!**

**Please VOTE VOTE VOTE BECAUSE I PLAN TO DO _ALL _OF THESE BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE 4 CHOICES TIED FOR FOUTH PLACE!**

**Who honestly believed that fourteen was the last chapter?**

**Lol.**

**So TRIVIA time…**

**So out of the BURNING UP book that the Jonas Brothers wrote they have a page devoted to each of them called my favorite things.**

**What brother (Kevin, Joe, or Nick) do you think this page belongs to?**

**Favorite ice cream: **_**Cotton Candy from Dairy Queen**_

**Favorite Movie: **_**Juno**_

**If I could have lunch with anyone in the world it would be: **_**Elvis Costello**_

**Definition of Joy: **_**Music**_

**I can't live without: **_**Insulin **_

**Favorite thing to do as a family: **_**eat dinner**_

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LEXXIE AND MANDY**

**SONG: UNTIL YOUR MINE BY DEMI LOVATO.**

**Enjoy chapter 15 Until You're Mine (Jason and Mandy's Date)**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mandy's POV)

I quickly looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time as the doorbell rang.

"You look great, Mandy." Mitchie said smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks," I smiled and moved to open the door. Opening the door revealed a very hot looking Jason. (PICTURES IN PROFILE)

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hey," He answered handing me a box of chocolates and a bouquet of purple lilies.

"Wow," I said taking them in my hands. "Thanks Jas, I love them." I smiled.

"I'm glad…" He replied smiling back.

"How'd you know what my favorite color and flower is?" I am a very curious person just so you know.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I a…talked to Lexxie."

"Thanks, Jas."

"For what?" He asked now confused.

"For going through all that trouble just to make me happy," I said. "I appreciate it."

He blushed lightly upon hearing that. "You're welcome and it really wasn't any trouble."

"Should we go?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Mitchie or Lexxie can you come here?" I asked. Seconds later Lexxie came to the door and gave Jason a hug before taking the flowers and chocolates and leading us out of the door.

"Don't eat them!" I called out over my shoulder.

I heard her giggling as she shut the door.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe**_

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Jason's POV)

I led Mandy out to my rented car after making our way through fans and reporters.

I opened her door and helped her inside before getting the drivers seat and pulling away from the curb.

"You look beautiful." I told her as I looked at her before looking back at the road.

"Thanks," She blushed. "Wait. How'd you manage to get us away without Bob following us?"

"I talked to him and he agreed to be close by but still give us privacy. So he's goes everywhere we go but just watch's from a distance." I explained.

"Cool, where are we going?" She asked.

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't so I let out a little laugh.

"What?" She asked staring at me.

I shook my head chuckling. "You ask a lot of questions."

When she remained silent I glanced over at her to see her pouting a little.

"But it's cute." I finished as she looked up at me. "Really."  
"Sorry," She mumbled.

"For what?"

"Asking so many questions; I do it a lot and some people find it annoying." I said.

I shrugged "Not me; I do it too." I reassured her.

"Really?"

I nodded. "yeah; think of it like this; if no one asked questions we would be no where in this world."

"Exactly," Shesmiled.

I pulled into the a parallel space in front of a staircase leading down to The River Walk.

I got out and moved over to Mandy's side opening the door the helping her out.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise**_

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah…"

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mandy's POV)

I smiled as Jason kissed my hand before he entwined our fingers together.

He smiled as he shut my door and began leading me down the stairs.

"So where are we eating?" I asked.

"Republic Of Texas;" He answered. "They have great food." (A/N: OMG! They do. I love San Antonio even though I live in Nebraska lol.)

"Cool," I said as he led me to the restraint**. **

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..."**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Jason's POV)

We finished eating about 10 minutes ago and we were now just walking around laughing and asking random questions.

"Biggest secret?" I asked as we stood on one of the bridges over looking the river. We've had very few fans come up to us which I am grateful for because I really want to be alone with her.

"Um…" she thought for a moment. "0h I've had five boyfriends but I have never kissed any of them so I have not had my first kiss."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yup, none of them were special enough." She answered.

Silence came for a few seconds as she looked over the water and I had my head turned staring at her.

"So," She said looking up at me. "What's your biggest secret?"

"That I don't have the guts to tell the girl I really like that I'm falling in love with her." I answered softly looking out of the water.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mandy's POV)

My heart sunk; he was in love with some other girl and I was just the girl in between.

"Oh," I said trying to hold back the slap in the face I wanted to give him. However; I, being the good person I am, decided to go with the whole 'be a good friend' thing. "You should totally tell her."

"Ya think?" He asked.

I nodded still looking up at him. "Defiantly…"

"Ok," He said and looked at me. "Well," he took a deep breath. "Even though we just met I can't help myself…I'm falling in love with you."

"Perfect, now all you have to do is tell the real girl." I stated.

Suddenly I felt warm lips brushing mine. I jerked my head away before they had the chance to touch.

"Jason, what the hell? What about the other girl?" I almost yelled.

"You are that girl." He said.

I just stared at him. "What?"

"I'm falling in love with you."  
"Really," I asked shyly. He nodded. "I'm falling inlove with you too, Jason."

He smiled. "Can I kiss you now or will you punch me this time?" He whispered inching closer.

"You can kiss me." I giggled.

With that our lips met.

I was always worried that during my first kiss I wouldn't know what to do. However, that didn't happen it just came naturally.

The kiss was soft, sweet and full of emotion.

About two minutes later we pulled back from the kiss and I snuggled up to him; both of us grinning like idiots.

"Mandy does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"Duh," I giggled out as he kissed my cheek.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**My state of mind has finally got the best of me I need you next to me."**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**


	21. Chapter 16: Love Bug

**Hello everyone…what's going on? Ok so new chapter yay.**

**REALLY IMPORTANT: PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!!!**

**Trivia the winner is…drum roll please Nick… funkiefreshhx.**

**You're prize is you get a…virtual high five so yay! Lol.**

**New question!**

**What is Kevin's fiancé's name?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**SONG: LOVE BUG BY THE JONAS BROTHERS**

* * *

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

Jason and Mandy left for their date around six and it is now eight p.m. and Mitchie and I are bored out of our minds.

To save us from our boredom, thank god, there was a knock at the door. I jumped off the couch and ran to the door opening it.

"Hey guys," I smiled at the view of Shane and Nate at our door.

"Hey," Shane smiled adding a nod.

"Are you and Mitch bored out of your mind?" Nate smirked.

"Oh my god YES!" I groaned. They laughed, gee nice guys.

"Go get your swimsuit on and put on some clothes on top." Nate instructed.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Trust me," He said leaning in and softly kissing me.

"Ok," I giggled noticing Shane making a disgusted face.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

Mitchie and Lex went and changed while Shane and I hung out in the living room watching TV.

Five minutes later they walked out in shorts and tanks. We stood up as they walked over to us.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked kissing Shane.

"That, my dear, is a surprise." Shane answered wrapping his arm around her waist.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and replied; "Well frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Her and Lex then looked at each other and began whining "We wanna know now!"

I decided to be evil; because, well, I like being evil.

"Well, we were gonna tell you but then you quoted 'Gone With The Wind'". I smirked as the girls pouted. "Now, let's go."

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find …"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Lexxie's POV)

We all piled into a car still completely confused as to where the boys were taking us. One thing to say: Pray for me and Mitchie.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again…"**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mandy's POV)

Jason pulled into our hotel parking lot and I frowned not wanting the date to be over.

"Don't worry we're not done." Jason said reading my mind.

"Ok, then why are we back at the hotel?" I as he opened my door and helped me out.

"Just trust me." He said softly as we made our way through the lobby.

Once inside the elevator I snuggled close to him and he leaned down and as soon as our lips touched the elevator opened and we flew apart.

I looked up to see a guy with white blonde hair and silver eyes.

"Oh my god…" I breathed staring at the guy as he walked in.

"What?" Jason asked looking around for the fire.

"It's Tom Felton…" I squealed.

Upon hearing his name he looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey," He said with that thick English accent that would make any girl melt.

(he is just guest starring and will be gone soon!!)

"Sorry, but I'm like a huge Harry Potter fanatic; Draco is my favorite character."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Because usually people like me but hate Malfoy."

"Not me, I love both of you. So does my best friend." I said smiling. "I'm…"

"Mandy Evans…"he said then he looked at Jason; "and you're Jason Gray."

"Yeah…" I said trying hard not to scream TOM FREAKING FELTON KNOWS MY NAME!!!

"How'd you know?" Jason asked.

"My girlfriend, Jade, loves both of your guy's music;" he began. "We had to come to the states for something and she heard your music about two years ago when you were both starting and loved it. Now, every time I or we come across the pound (a/n: he says that all the time on twitter) I have to see if you have any new CD's." He explained then he looked at Jason. "Connect 3 just broke out in England so now she's happy."

"Seriously?" I asked shocked. "Jade likes us?" (A/N: Mandy is so star struck right now lol.)

He nodded. "She also likes Alexa James."

"That's my best friend." I informed him.

The elevator opened at our floor and Jason and I got out.

"Hey wait." Tom said stepping out too. Jas and I turned to look at him waiting for him to speak. "I know this sounds stupid," he began. "but can I have your guys autograph for Jade?"

"Only if I can get yours and a picture." I giggled.

He laughed and agreed.

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

"_**Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see? …**_

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok so Tom Felton is gone now and for those of you who don't know he plays Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter. *insert me, megan, Kris, and my friend Clare sighing dreamily here***_

_**Lol. LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!**_


	22. TEMPORARILY QUITTING MUST READ!

**SAD BUT HAPPY NEWS!**

**I AM GOING OUT OF TOWN ON MONDAY OR TUESDAY SO I WILL POST ONE LAST UPDATE…**

**ALSO PLEASE WISH MEGAN A HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE SHE IS OFFICIALLY FIFTEEN TODAY!!!**

**She's amazing!!!**

**Now to be nice I think I should share a poem I wrote about her and another friend so tell me what u think….**

"**Forever In My Mind"**

**You never really knew who I was**

**I just sat in the back like the new kid always does**

**You didn't know my story; you hardly knew my name**

**I didn't mind I just wanted to take my time**

**Here we are three years later**

**We know each other a little better**

**Forever in my mind will be all that you did for me**

**I doubt you even realize you taught me all that I could be**

**Now here we are and it's time to leave**

**Three years together and you finally see**

**I had a story, I was insecure; but you were never able to see**

**Forever in my mind is how you taught me to believe.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLIE!**

**I love you!!**


	23. CH 17: Fearless I Am So Sorry Everyone!

**Oh my god everyone I am so sorry I was busy and didn't get this up! So sorry,**

**So to get more no lyrics or trivia…also I didn't have anymore ideas so I ended it at chapter 20 with a smitchie and Nate/Lexxie ending.**

**I have a new story that will come out so please watch for it I would love a lot of reviews.**

**It's a SMITCHIE, NAITLYN and KANIELLE!!! So I'd love it if you read it.**

**Ok…so here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Song would be fearless by Taylor Swift.**

**LOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERELOOKOVERHERE**

(Mitchie's POV)

The car pulled to a stop in a back parking lot; Lexxie and I looked around confused.

Then something caught my eye "Sea World?" I asked.

Shane nodded turning off the car.

I turned in my seat to look in the back at Lexxie who was just as confused.

"Doesn't Sea World close at like 10?" She asked.

"Yup," Nate said. I glanced at the clock which read 9:30 P.M.

"Ok," I said slowly. "Then why are we here?"

"Well once Mandy and Jason get here it should be closed but we rented it out and they are keeping it open until like one in the morning for us. " Nate explained. My jaw dropped.

"How much did that cost you?" I asked.

"About $800, we do this every once in a while the entire band and crew come and it's fun." Shane explained.

Sure enough seconds later around 20 black SUV's pulled into the parking lot.

"So what do we get to do?" I asked.

"Swim with the dolphins, ride all the rides oh and you get to swim with Shamou!" Shane said happily.

"Which Lexxie will be going to not me." Nate said.

(Lexxie's POV)

I snuggled up closer to Nate. "Why aren't you going?" I asked.

"Natey's scared of the whale." Shane teased.

Nate rolled his eyes glaring at the back off his brothers head. Shane looked in the mirror and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Really?" I asked my boyfriend trying to hold back laughter.

"Dude, he's huge and a **killer **whale! Stressing the word K-I-L-L-E-R!" Nate exclaimed sharply.

I giggled and hugged him. "Please come with me," I pouted. "I'm scared too and I want my boyfriend to protect me." He remained silent so I added droopy eyes. "Pwease Natey!"

"He won't do it." Shane said as Jason and Mandy pulled up next to us. I glanced at the clock which now read 9:50.

I heard Nate sigh so I glanced back up at him pout still in place.

"Fine," He said finally. "I'll swim with the dumb ass whale."

"Yay." I squealed as Shane turned in his seat to stare at his brother shocked and Mitchie giggled.

We all got out of the car and Nate grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him and interlocked our fingers.

"LEXXIE OMHP!! GUESS WHAT!" Mandy squealed running over to me. **(A/N: OMHP is Oh my Harry Potter if that confused anyone!)**

"What?" I asked..

Once she got to me she held out her camera and I looked at it to see a picture of her and…OMG! Tom Felton!

"Dude No way!" I squealed.

She nodded smiling then went on to tell me all about meeting him.

"No way…" I said in complete shock when she finished. "Tom Freaking Felton knows who we are!!"

'What about Tom Felton?" Mitchie asked walking over. As soon as she saw the picture she began squealing too.

"You are so lucky." She sighed staring at the camera.

"Who the hell is Tom Felton?" Shane asked.

(Shane's POV)

All three of them turned toward me sharply glaring.

"What?" I asked slowly backing up toward the car encase I had to make a mad dash and drive away.

Lexxie looked at Mitchie. "How can you date a boy who doesn't know that?"

"Um babe," Nate began. "I'm clueless too."

Mandy let out a gasp before saying; "He's Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter aka the hottest evil guy ever…although he's not really evil."

"Oh ok…so what's so special about him?" I asked the girls just groaned.

(Nate's POV)

About ten minutes and a 'why Tom Felton is special' lecture later we were let in.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked Lexxie wrapping my arms around her.

"Swim with a dolphin!" Se decided.

I nodded.

"Dolphins I can do…killer whales still not sure." I said.

She giggled and we made our way to the dolphins.

(Lexxie's POV)

We met a young girl at the dolphins who gave us some wet suites to put on. We did as we were told and met the girl Hannah back at the dolphins.

"Ok," Hannah began. "so the two dolphins you will be swimming with are calm, gentle and used to humans swimming with them." Nate and I nodded as she continued. "This one…" she pointed to a larger dolphin. "is Hope."

"She is so cute!" I smiled.

"You can pet her." Hannah smiled. I reached my hand into nthe water as Hope came swimming over.

"You can pet a dolphin?" Nate sounded shocked.

I rolled my eyes petting Hope gently. "Yes."

"And then this one is Tinkerbell." Hannah said pointing to a smaller one. "Ready to get in?"

Nate and I nodded and followed Hannah.

(Jason's POV)

Mandy and I had gone toward the pool area first. Now here we are in the lazy river and Mandy was currently against the wall and we were making out.

She giggled when I moved my lips across her cheek and down to her neck.

"Oh dude that is so sick" A voice said causing us to jump apart to see Shane and Mitchie standing above us.  
"What's gross?" Nate asked jumping in then helping Lexxie in.

"Jas and Mandy were making out." Mitchie informed them jumping in.

"Oh gross now the waters contaminated!" Lexxie groaned while Nate made a grossed out face.

I rolled my eyes as Shane hopped in.

"So now that you're all here what will we do?" I asked glaring at my brothers.

"Play tag!" Mandy squealed.

We all agreed and spent the night having fun.

**I know this sucked. **

**Ok so I still would like reviews!**

**Thanks Ashlyn.**


	24. Chapter 18: As I Am

_**Chapter 18 As I am**_

_**Once again I just want to get this story out and done so no lyrics or trivia. Sorry.**_

_**Anyway good news Remember December was the winner of my pole and I am working on that now so yay.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

(Mandy's POV)

I rolled over only to feel a body next to mine. I shot up in bed and looked to see Jason laying next to me sleeping peacefully. I let out a sigh of relief noticing nothing happened and that we must have fallen asleep.

I leaned down and kissed Jason softly hoping to wake him up. It worked since seconds later Jason was hovering over me and we were making out.

I know that Jason and I won't go to far since we both have little silver bands around our fingers but that doesn't mean that we can't kiss.

(Nate's POV)

"Hey Lexxie," I smiled at my girlfriend opening the door

"Hey Nate…" She smiled as I kissed her softly.

"What's up?"

"I was bored." She answered shrugging.

"Are you always bored?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before nodding and skipping happily into the living room area. I laughed shaking my head before shutting the door and following her.

(Mitchie's POV)

Shane and I were in his room making out when my cell phone rang out 'That's Just The Way We Roll' by Connect 3.

"Don't answer it." Shane mumbled before reconnecting our lips. I glanced down at the screen and the name flashing across it cause me to gag in shock; which made Shane immediately pull back worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern flooding my voice.

"It's Andy," I whispered grabbing my cell.

"You're brother?" He asked surprised.

I nodded flipping it open and putting it on speaker. "Hello?" I said slowly.

(Jason's POV)

About twenty minutes later we finally pulled apart from each other.

"Good morning." I smiled down at her. She giggled.

"Good morning." She gently slid out of my arms and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I pouted.

"To take a shower." She answered grabbing clothes from her suitcase.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Don't you dare get any ideas." Mandy said throw a pair of socks at my head.

"Ow?" I questioned as they hit me. "And don't worry I will never do something you're uncomfortable with." I promised her.

(Nate's POV)\

"So," Lexxie said softly. "What do you want to do?"

"Kiss you." I whispered looking at her.

She moved and sat on my lap. "Who's stopping you?"

"Hm…good point…" I said kissing her softly.

We kissed for awhile before air became necessary. She pulled away and caught her breath as I leaned down and began to slowly and gently kiss her down her neck when she pulled away completely.

"Are you ok?" I asked breathing heavily.

She pushed herself off of me and ran out.

"Lexxie?" I caked out.

"What the hell did you do?" Mandy demanded entering the room hair dripping and looking pissed.

"Nothing we were just kissing." I said defending myself.

"Did you hurt her?" She demanded.

"No I would never hurt her." I yelled.

"Well you did somehow" Mandy stormed out and I sat down running a hand through my hair and groaning.

(Mitchie's POV)

"Hey Kiddo!" Andy's voice rang out from the phone.

"Hi…" I said slowly.

"Why do you sound so sad?" He asked.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Shane asked getting agitated.

"Who the hell is that?" Andy asked.

"No one…" I said. "I can't talk right now. Bye." I didn't wait for a reply before snapping my phone shut and Shane hugged me.

Shane is right Andy has never cared. When Eathen abused me for the first time he didn't believe me. He's 22 now and was somewhere around 16 then. This is the first time he's called in three years.

"You ok?" Shane asked. I nodded burying my face into his chest.

(Lexxie's POV)

"What happened?" Jason asked gently as I wiped my eyes.

I shrugged.

"Did he hurt you?" Mandy asked gently.

"No…" I mumbled gently.

"Then what was it?" Jason asked.

"I just got scared. I don't want to be Nate's make out buddy. I have to know if this is worth the fight." I said softly. "He just moved to fast."

Mandy wrapped me in a hug. "Aw sweetie."

"I'll go talk to him." Jason said standing up and walking out.

(Nate's POV)

"Dude we need to talk." Jason said. I looked at him. "Lexxie is scared. You moved to fast for her." I stared at him. "She is scared you just want her to show off."

"I can fix this." I said standing up and walking out guitar in hand. I walked over the girls room and into the living room.

"Lexxie" I said softly "Can I talk to you?"

Lexxie nodded and Mandy left.

"I do really care about you. I'm falling in love with you; I have never felt this away about any other girl" She stared up at me saying to simple words.

"Prove it."

I handed her a piece of paper that had song lyrics on it.

"What's the date at the top?" I asked her.

"The day after we met." She answered.

"Exactly, I wrote this song about you the day after we met." I answered strumming my guitar I sang. "You you're like driving on a Sunday, you you're like taking off on Monday you you're like a dream a dream come true I just a face you never notice with you with the world you might think I'm a fool for falling for over you so tell me what do I do to prove to you that it's not so hard to do give love a try one more time you know that I'm on your side give love a try one more time…yeah yeah oh…."

She remained silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry for moving to fast." I said.

"Nate…"

**Yay!!! I hope you like it!!!**

**Just two more chapters!!!**


	25. Chapter 19: Stop The World

After this one only one chapter left which is very sad.

So yeah here it is Stop The World

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

(Lexxie's POV)

I took a deep breath "Nate, I'm sorry I just got scared. I've been hurt before and I'm scared of getting hurt again." I explained softly standing up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Nate said softly cupping my cheek in his hand.

"That what they all say."

"But I mean it." He kissed me softly. "Do you want to be with me?" He asked softly.

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Do you trust me?" He continued. I nodded tears in my eyes knowing the next question.

"Then trust that I won't hurt you." He said.

"I don't know if I can." I said as a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Then I can't do this," Nate said dropping his hand.

"I'm scared." I said defending myself.

"Yeah of me, Alexa; you can't expect me to sit around for someone who may never be comfortable around me!" He said his voice raising. "This won't work!"

I stared at him as tears fell from my cheeks. "You lied;" I said he looked at me. "You said you would never hurt me…"

"It's different when you break my heart first."

We stood in silence for awhile before Nate spoke. "You know I always fall for girls to fast…you know the worst part about falling too fast for someone?" I shook my head. "You let yourself fall anyway because you think that maybe just maybe it might be different." **(A/N: I heard that somewhere. Does anyone know where? I was thinking a Hilary Duff movie?) **I stared at Nate as he let out a little laugh. "The jokes on me."

(Mandy's POV)

I giggled as Jason pulled me closer to him. We were currently 'relaxing' in the hotel hot tub. Jason quickly brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. We continued to make out for at least fifteen minutes before the door opened a very pissed Nate came in.

"Dude you were right." He said. Jason raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I fall to fast and hard for girls then get my heart broken."

"Nate," Jason asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lexxie and I broke up!" He answered.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed causing both Nate and Jason to jump.

"She's scared of me and I can't wait for her. She broke my heart." Nate said harshly.

"Nate she's uncomfortable about dating; maybe you should ease up a little. " Jason sighed.

"She never really cared, Jason." Nate said.

"Nate," I began ready to defend my best friend. "You're being a jack ass right now." He glared at me. "Lexxie is Lexxie; she has to go at her own pace." Nate rolled his eyes which is when I lost it. "Damn it Nathan! Her first boyfriend hit her a few times! That's why she's scared!" I yelled.

"That not funny…" Nate and Jason both said.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" I said.

"Are you serious?" Nate asked guilt evident in his voice. I nodded slowly.

"When she was fourteen she had her first boyfriend, Daren, he was sixteen. He said he loved her and treated her great and everything but when she refused to give him what she wanted he punched her. That night she came over to my house and cried for hours. I told her to tell her mom or my mom but she refused saying he threatened to do worse if she told anyone."

"Then what happened?" Jason asked rubbing my back gently as tears filled my eyes.

"She stayed the night and the next morning my brother…"

"You have a brother?" Jason asked surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah Brandon; he's twenty and overseas in the air force. We're really close and he's really protective of me and Lex."

"Gee babe thanks for telling me you have an over-protective brother who can kick my ass." Jason said sarcastically.

"You're welcome sweetie." I smiled patting his head. "Anyway so the next morning Brandon came to wake us up and saw Lexxie's eye. He woke me up and asked what happened to her. I of course lied and said she fell, but he could tell I was lying and told me that if someone was hurting her I needed to tell him; so I did. Brandon was Daren's best fried but Brandon forgot that and convinced me to tell my mom so I did. Mom told Mrs. James and Brandon beat the shit out of Daren and my dad sent Daren to Juvey (spell? Jail for minors). "

"You're dad's a cop?" Jason swallowed hard. I nodded. "Great."

I looked up at Nate. "So it's nothing to do with you she's just had a bad past."

Nate nodded. "Excuse me." He stood up and walked out.

I turned to look at Jason. "Jason can we slow down a little on all the making out, please? I just want to get to know you."

"Of course baby." He smiled at me. "Wait do you have a freak of an ex too?" He asked smirking.

I giggled. "Nope just two over protective guys who know how to use guns. "

"Great can't wait to meet them." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled close to him.


	26. Ch20: I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Women

**AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is soooooooo sad!!!! This is the very end of this story. I for one think it sucks but you can be the critics.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and staid faithful to reading the story. You're support means the world to me.**

**Things to look for:**

**Remember December a Jemi oneshot out soon.**

**Magical a Draco and Megan six shot out soon.**

**And a BRAND NEW STORY!! Um idk when that will happen I start school in two days and I think I may talk to Megan and see if she has any ideas.**

**I love you all Ashlyn.**

**Now for the last Time:**

**Chapter 20: I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet a Women**

**Song: I'm Not a Girl Not Yet A Women by Britney Spears**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

(Shane's POV)

I can't believe he called her. I don't trust her brother one bit because he's never cared unless he wants something so I think I'll talk to her about changing her number.

"Shane?" Mitchie's quiet voice asked.

"Yeah baby?" I questioned stroking her hair.

"I love you…"

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you, too." Her eyes drifted shut and soon she was asleep her head resting on my chest.

(Lexxie's POV)

"I'm not like that Daren guy, Lex." A soft voice said. I tensed up hearing 'Daren'.

"I know you're not, Nate." I whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He continued. "and I'm sorry I hurt you."

I turned around and looked at him. "I know and I'm sorry I was being so hard headed." I wrapped my arms around his neck and his rested on my hips.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He whispered.

"Well that's good because I want to be your girlfriend." With that we kissed slowly and softly it was beyond perfect.

~~~ONE YEAR LATER~~~

(Mandy's POV)

"Ok Babe," Jason said into the mic. "Go through it one more time."

I nodded and while he adjusted some things on the sound board I thought back to everything that's happen recently.

All three of the couples are still together.

Nate's a daddy and no not in the way you think. One of his best friends was a teen mother and she died a few months back leaving her one year old daughter Kami to Nate.

He, Lexxie and Kami all live in an apartment together and if it wasn't for Lex I think Nate would have gone insane.

Both me and Jason and Shane and Mitchie have also taken steps towards marriage; just not quite as large as Nexxie's.

I moved into an a small condo in downtown L.A. with Jason; while Smitchie bought a apartment in the same complex as Nexxie.

About a month ago Jas and I bought a yellow lab puppy Parker who likes to chew on Jason's guitars which annoys him but I find it adorable.

Shane got Mitchie a promise ring a week after the tour ended and I suspect a proposal very soon.

I know you didn't hear much of our story mainly because we haven't been around that long but I hope you've enjoyed what you have heard and can take something from it.

I will say this if you looked at us a year ago you would have seen six people who never thought they'd find themselves let alone love in this crazy world but today we can say **look over here** because we know that we have each other and nothing can stand in our way.

"Ugh Mandy hello?" Jason said.

"What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"The song?" He said.

"Oh yeah…the song…ready." The music filled my ears and I sang…

"_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything,  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always go my way, yeah...  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize..._

I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman.  
All I need is time,  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between.  
I'm not a girl,  
There is no need to protect me.  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own.  
I've seen so much more than you know now,  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes.

I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman.  
All I need is time,  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between.  
I'm not a girl,  
There is no need to protect me.  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own.  
I've seen so much more than you know now,  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes.

I'm not a girl,  
But if you look at me closely,  
You will see it my eyes.  
This girl will always find  
Her way.

I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).  
All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine (That is mine),  
While I'm in between.

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between."

"That was great." Jason smiled as the song drew to a close. "'Mandy Evans: Not a girl 'is now complete."

My album is complete and so is the story of six friend who beat the odds and showed the world who they are. Peace out suckers.


	27. HOW FAR? NEW STORY INFO PLZ READ!

**GOOD NEWS!!!!**

**I HAVE A NEW SMITCHIE, NILEY KANIELLE, MITCHEL MUSSO AND ME, STERLING KNIGHT AND MEGAN STORY COMING OUT TONIGHT!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANKS, ASHLYN!!!**

**OK IT'S CALLED:**

**HOW FAR.**


	28. Hello Goodbye

**Hello everyone! Ok, so I got an awesome idea for a new story that will be coming out hopefully today!**

**It's called Hello Goodbye,**

**It's a JONAS story w/out Macy and Stella.**

**The couples are Nicole(aka Me) and Nick Lucas**

**Chloe(aka my best friend) And Joe Lucas**

**Kevin and Danielle.**

**I hope you check it out and please review it means the world to me.**

**-Ash**


End file.
